


Family

by lvs2read



Series: Big Damn Story [9]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Firefly Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn With Plot, Schmoop, Slash, old fic is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvs2read/pseuds/lvs2read
Summary: Mal and Simon have been married for five years. Are they enough for each other, or do they want more?
Relationships: Hoban Washburne/Zoë Washburne, Kaylee Frye/River Tam, Malcolm Reynolds/Simon Tam
Series: Big Damn Story [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816306
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2006 in the livejournal community the-pretty-fits. Beta'd by kis, rhiana-morwenna, and vae.
> 
> Edited to change various terms of endearment and minor word choices.
> 
> Translations are in mouse-over and at the end.
> 
> This is the fic that started this whole story, and as such, everything that has already been posted was actually written _after_ this one. I've tried to make sure all continuity works between the various parts, but any errors are totally my fault, and should not be attributed to any of my lovely beta's. 
> 
> Chapters 1 & 4 are pretty much all about the sexin', with a touch of plot in each. Everything else is all about the plot. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, sex, and more sex. And, oh yes, the beginnings of a plot.

* * *

Simon woke, as he had so many times in the last eight years, to the tantalizing caresses of Mal's hands on his body. He tried to pretend he was still sleeping - he could enjoy those hands forever - but Mal knew he was awake, just like always. When Mal rolled him onto his back, he opened his eyes and looked up sleepily at his husband. "Good morning, love," he smiled and reached up to bring Mal down for a long, sweet kiss. 

"Good mornin', yourself," Mal smiled back when they broke their kiss. His hands were still caressing Simon's body, becoming more and more insistent. He leaned in and began kissing Simon in earnest. Kissing, biting, caressing, never maintaining a pattern, he brought Simon to full wakefulness - and to full arousal. _Tiān xiăo de_ , he loved starting his mornings with this man! Listening to Simon moan and whimper incited him to deeper kisses and more insistent caresses. He moved slowly down Simon's torso, heading for more interesting territory, teasing him all the way. 

Simon arched into Mal's loving caresses, trying for a time to return them wherever he could reach. Before long, though, he gave up. Lord knows, he tried not to, but Mal's mouth always turned him into a quivering mass with no ability for coherent thought, let alone muscle co-ordination. By the time Mal reached his hips all he could do was hope for release soon. Instead, Mal continued lower. _Wā cào!_ He felt Mal nip his thighs, trail his tongue behind his knees, run his hands down his calves. _Āi yā_ , he didn't know how much longer he could last! "Please, Mal!"

"Not yet, lover. I'm not finished down here, still got to get to your feet, you know."

"My feet!?!"

"Yup."

"Oh, God…"

"Nope, just me, your ever lovin' husband. Grab the sheets, and hang on." With that Mal began his depredations on Simon's feet - licking, kissing, caressing and nipping his way around each foot in turn. When he took one big toe into his mouth and sucked, he thought Simon was going to go through the ceiling of the bunk he jumped so high.

" _Ye su_ , Mal! I can't …. I need …. Please….," Simon was babbling incoherently by this time. 

Mal loved it when Simon came unglued like this, and couldn't quite believe he was still the one who could make it happen after all these years. "What do you need, _xīn ài_?"

"You. In me. Now!"

"Comin' right up," Mal smirked as he quickly grabbed the tube of lube from the floor, and prepped himself. Lifting Simon's legs onto his shoulders as he moved back up the bed, he started to use his fingers to open Simon up, but…

"No! Can't… wait… Just… need… you… Please…"

"Okay, _xīn ài_ , hang on…," and Mal slid slowly into Simon's welcoming body. Simon moaned deep in his throat as Mal began slowly moving, out then back in, thrusting faster and deeper each time. Mal reached between them, took hold of Simon's balls and squeezed gently, before wrapping his hand around Simon's _diăo_ , following the same rhythm with his hand that he was using with his hips. Before long, Simon came with a shout that could probably be heard in the engine room. A couple more thrusts, and Mal climaxed as well, muscles clenching as he came deep inside the man he loved. He collapsed on top of Simon, lying there for just a moment before rolling to his side, and taking Simon with him.

Simon returned to awareness, and the feeling of Mal's fingers running through his hair. "Wow," he smiled as he looked at the beloved face in front of him.

"Yeah, wow. Happy Anniversary," Mal smiled back.

"You remembered!"

"Hey! When have I ever forgotten!" Mal mock punched Simon's arm.

"Never, actually," admitted Simon with a penitent smile and a quick kiss.

"Not likely to, either. Best thing I ever did in my life was make an honest man of you five years ago." He kissed Simon's forehead. "Got a present for you, too, but thought you might like to wait a bit before I get out of bed to fetch it."

"I've got a little something for you, too, but you're right. I don't think I'll be able to move for a while. Think you broke me, or at least melted my bones - again," Simon smiled as he caressed Mal's cheek. "I'll return the favor later."

"I'll hold you to that."

They lay there in perfect harmony, drifting just on the edge of sleep. Content to hold and be held, not wanting to get up and face the day, but knowing they'd have to eventually. Finally, Mal got up and went to the sink for a warm washcloth to clean them both up. A shower would have been nice, but since they didn't have one in their bunk, they'd just have to wait 'til later. In the meantime, stealing kisses while he washed his husband was always fun. 

As they finished dressing, Mal reached under the bed and pulled out a brightly wrapped package. At the same time, Simon pulled a gaily wrapped package from the bottom of his sock drawer. Turning to each other, they exchanged their gifts with a quiet "Happy Anniversary" and a long, tender kiss.

* * *

_Tiān xiăo de_ = Heaven knows  
_Wā cào!_ = Holy Fuck!  
_Āi yā_ = Damn  
_Ye su_ = Jesus  
_xīn ài_ = beloved  
_diăo_ = penis


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon asks Zoë a question.

* * *

Mal and Simon left their bunk, hand-in-hand, ready to face the day and their crewmates. Simon was wearing the new silk vest Mal had given him for their fifth wedding anniversary, and Mal had on the new suspenders that were Simon's gift to him. They figured they were in for some good-natured ribbing, and maybe even a party, due to the nature of the day, but together they could face anything.

Just before they stepped into the dining area, it began. There was a banner stretched across the doorway with the words "Happy Anniversary!" written on it in Chinese and English. It looked like Kaylee and River had done most of the work, but it also looked like they'd had some 'help'. Sure enough, there was the sound of a squeal and tromping feet coming from the kitchen before four-year old Edward 'Eddie' Alleyne Washburn launched himself into Mal's arms. "Unca Cap! Unca Doc! Looka what I he'p'd make!" he shouted as he pointed at the banner.

Mal smiled at him and asked, "Didja now? What part did you do?" He carried Eddie closer to the banner while they continued to discuss Eddie's help. Simon watched them in silence, smiling at the picture of Mal carrying their 'nephew'. He'd always thought Mal would make a wonderful father, and seeing him with Eddie the last four years had just reinforced that belief. Mal turned with a smile and held out his arm for Simon to join them. Simon hugged them both briefly before thanking Eddie for his help. They continued on their way to the dining area, where everyone else was waiting. They were greeted with a chorus of "Happy Anniversary!" as Wash came up to take Eddie from Mal's arms and took him to sit by a very pregnant Zoë. 

"Don't know why you have to give us a party every year," complained Mal half-heartedly, "we've never done this for Zoë and Wash."

"Don't be puttin' any ideas in those girls' heads, Captain," commented Zoë. "I've got all I can deal with with baby showers and birthday parties." There was general laughter in response to that.

River came up to Simon and Mal, embracing first one and then the other. "Happy Beginnings," she said with a smile. "Nice vest, _gē ge_. Good color. You did right, Captain."

"Thank you, Albatross. I do my poor best," Mal said with a small bow. River giggled as she walked back to sit by Kaylee.

"Are those new suspenders, Cap'n?" asked Kaylee. "They sure are shiny."

"Yeah, my husband here seemed to think I needed some new ones," Mal grinned while holding Simon close.

"I, too, do my poor best," Simon stated calmly, while surreptitiously squeezing Mal's butt. Mal gave a quick cough, and moved away to get them some coffee. 

Simon sat in one of the vacant chairs near the head of the table, next to Inara. She smiled at him, and then at Mal as he brought Simon a cup of coffee. " _Zhōu nián kuài lè_ ," she told them both. "It's so good to see you both so happy."

"Thank you. Never thought I'd ever be this happy," Mal said quietly. Simon just nodded, holding Mal's hand as he took a sip of his coffee.

Book offered his quiet felicitations, as well, before Jayne interrupted loudly with "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I just wanna' know - when's our next job, and how much coin we gonna' get out of it?" He winked broadly at Mal and Simon as he said it, though, so everyone knew he was joking. Everyone smiled, and the talk turned to the normal everyday cares of nine people (and a child) on a ship wending its way through the black of the 'verse.

***

Later that day Zoë and Wash came into the infirmary for another pre-natal check-up. Zoë was doing just fine, but she was so close to her time that Simon had asked her to stop in for a few minutes every day, just to ease his mind, if for no other reason. Zoë had smiled and given in graciously, though Wash still tended to hover nervously. 

Her check-up finished, Zoë and Wash were headed out the door, when Simon suddenly asked, "Zoë, can I speak to you for a minute?" Wash got a panicked look on his face, and started back in, but Simon reassured him. "No, no, Wash, it's okay. Zoë's fine, I promise. I just want to talk to her for a minute about something else."

"You're sure?" 

"Positive. I swear."

"Well… okay... if you're sure."

"Husband," Zoë said with just a hint of her usual steeliness, "I think I can handle this."

"Right, dear, sorry." Wash gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and left to return to the safety of the bridge.

Zoë smiled as she turned back to Simon. "What can I do for you, Doc?"

Simon began puttering nervously with his equipment, trying to gather his courage for what he wanted to ask. Zoë stood patiently for a few moments, but it looked like it was going to take forever for Simon to get to the point, so she finally cleared her throat, signaling him to get on with it before she decided to leave. He looked up quickly. "Sorry. It's just…. I don't know…. You've known Mal longer…. I thought you might…."

"Doc, you're not making a whole lot of sense here. Best you just ask straight out, whatever it is you want to know. Obviously, it's about Mal. Think you'd best ask him, not me. But…"

"Yes, yes, it is about Mal. And, yes, I _will_ ask him. But, I wanted to ask you, too." Taking a deep breath, Simon blurted out, "Do you think Mal misses not having children of his own? I mean, during the war, or at any other time, before I came along, did he ever talk about having children?"

"O…K… You _really_ need to talk to Mal about this, not me."

"Yes. I know. I will. But…"

"But…" Zoë took a turn around the room as she thought about whether or not she should answer this question. She liked the doc, really she did. And he was good for Mal. Good to him, as far as that went. She knew Mal thought she'd forgotten that long ago conversation, but she hadn't. Should she say anything? After all these years… Simon deserved the truth.

Simon watched Zoë pace around the infirmary. She looked like a caged panther. He hoped like hell she wasn't going to pounce on him for endangering her 'young'. Even nine months pregnant, an angry Zoë would be a force to be reckoned with, and he didn't know if he'd be able to withstand that force. When she stopped pacing, and turned to face him, he held his breath.

"Yes, during the war we talked about how many children we'd have when it was over. Not together, you understand. Just in a general sort of way. He's never mentioned it again. Wasn't real thrilled when I got pregnant with Eddie, if you'll recall, although he took it better this time. Still…"

Simon did recall Mal's reaction when Zoë was pregnant the first time. It had not been pleasant, to say the least. They'd only been married a few months, although they'd been together for four years before that. They'd had a major fight that had lasted far too long. He hoped they never had another one that bad. _Wait a second, what had Zoë said? Yes, that was it. Mal did want children, at least at one time._ "How many…"

"Six."

Simon stared at Zoë in total shock, "Six!?!" 

"He's an only child, remember?"

"So are you."

Zoë lifted an eyebrow as she answered, "So?" 

"So, how many do _you_ want?"

"Don't rightly see that's any of your business, Doc."

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry. Blame it on the shock." Simon waved his hands in apology. "Six?"

"Don't worry, Doc. I'm more reasonable than Mal."

"Thank God for that."

"And Wash."

"And Wash."

"So, when you gonna' have this conversation with Mal?"

"Don't rightly see that's any of your business, Zoë." Simon grinned slightly, acknowledging his temerity in throwing her words back at her.

"Uh huh."

"Thanks for being honest with me, Zoë."

"You're welcome, Doc. Let me know how it turns out?"

"I'll try."

Zoë laughed quietly to herself as she left the infirmary. Should she share this conversation with Wash? _Oh, yes, I should. Things are going to get interesting around here. Even more interesting than usual._

* * *

_gē ge_ = big brother  
_Zhōu nián kuài lè_ = Happy Anniversary


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new crew member arrives.

* * *

"Aargh!"

"That's it, Zoë. You're doing fine. One more push, and Eddie's going to have someone new to play with. Come on. Push!"

"Aargh! My hands!" 

Moaning slightly as she gave one final push, Zoë squeezed Wash's hands one more time.

"It's a girl! Congratulations, Zoë, Wash." Simon quickly cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the newest member of the crew before handing her to Inara, who was acting as nurse. Inara wrapped her in a blanket then handed her to her parents, while he finished taking care of Zoë. Once he was done, they stepped into the common room to give the new parents some privacy. And report to the rest of the crew, of course. 

"Everybody's fine, Mal," Simon leaned in for a brief hug. "They have a beautiful baby girl, and Wash's hands should be fine by tomorrow. I didn't hear any bones break, but I'll check him out in a few minutes just to be sure." A chorus of laughter met that remark.

"Couldn' believe Zoë was doing all that yellin'," commented Jayne, "didn' seem right, somehow. Makes sense now, knowin' 'twere Wash."

"When can we see her, Simon?" Kaylee was practically bouncing off the walls, she was so excited.

"Let's give them some time alone first, shall we _xiăo mèi mèi_?" Mal suggested as he reached out to ruffle her hair.

"Sure thing, Cap'n."

"All right, everyone. Back to work. We've still got to get to Persephone for that job. Badger don't wait for nobody, even Zoë." Mal reached out to keep Simon from going back into the infirmary as everyone else scattered. "You're sure everybody's okay?"

"Positive, love. I wouldn't lie to you." Simon snuggled deeper into Mal's arms. It had been a long delivery for a second child, and he was tired.

"I know. I just worry." Mal held Simon for as long as he could, drawing comfort from his presence. 

Simon stepped back after a few minutes. "I'd better get back in there and check out Wash. His hands are probably fine, but I should make sure. Wouldn't want the Captain complaining because his pilot couldn't do his job." He kissed Mal before turning to go back into the infirmary. Mal gave him a quick smack on the butt, just to keep him in line. When Simon looked back over his shoulder in mock indignation, Mal smiled and winked at him, then went up to the bridge to relieve River.

"So, Wash, how are your hands?" Simon asked as he walked back into the infirmary. 

"Ahh, they're all right," Wash said, a little shame-facedly.

"Why don't you let me take a look anyway. Wouldn't want the Captain saying I'd neglected my duties."

"He wouldn't do that!"

"Wash, honey…"

"Yes, lambie-toes."

"Doc's jokin'. Ain't ya, Doc?"

"Only about the lecture. Come on, Wash. Let me take a look, then we'll get Eddie in here so he can meet his baby sister. Have you thought of a name for her yet?" As he talked, he inspected Wash's hands, which while slightly bruised, really were fine. Zoë was strong, but so was Wash. After all, you couldn't pilot a ship as well as Wash did and be weak. "Here's some cream to help reduce the swelling, but you're right, they're fine. No lecture for me. Now why don't we give Book a shout so he can bring Eddie?" 

Book had kindly offered to watch the four-year old while Zoë was in labor since River would be piloting the ship, Kaylee would be watching the engine, and Inara would be assisting Simon. Zoë and Wash had promptly accepted. They hadn't thought Jayne would offer, but they hadn't wanted to take that chance. And, of course, they knew Mal would be busy doing "captainy" things. 

Just as Simon was about to comm Book, River came to the door holding Eddie's hand. "Captain's on the bridge. Sent Albatross to bring _gē ge_ to meet _mèi mèi_. Flew as fast as we could."

"Thank you, River," said Wash as he brought his son over to meet his daughter.

***

Later that evening, after everyone had had a chance to stop by and visit with Zoë and her new daughter, Simon was about to ask Zoë where she'd prefer to spend the night, when she cleared her throat.

"So, Doc, had that conversation with Mal, yet?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. Not yet."

"Plannin' to any time soon?"

"Yes, yes. The timing just hasn't been right yet."

"Don't know that the timin' will ever be right. Just don't put it off too long. If you're thinkin' what I think you're thinkin', you should do it soon, 'fore Mal gets too old. Not that I want to know what you're thinkin', or that I think Mal's too old for anythin', but you know what I mean."

"Yes, Zoë, I know what you mean. Thank you," Simon smiled as he stood next to her. "So, do you want to go back to your bunk, or do you want to spend the night here?" 

"If I've got a choice, think I'll stay here, if it's all the same to you. Love my man, and all, but I do believe I could use some rest, and he's just a might excitable at the moment," Zoë gave Simon a slight grin.

"Doctor's orders, then. You stay here tonight with ….. What did you decide to name her, anyway?"

"Thought about Simone….."

The shock on Simon's face was priceless as he stammered, "Wha'… Please… Tell me you're joking… The poor girl…"

Zoë laughed outright, "Yes, Doc, I'm jokin'. River said her name was Becca, and we kind of liked the sound of that, so there she is, Miss Rebecca Anne Washburn." At the sound of her name, Becca began to cry, letting it be known that she was hungry and wanted fed, now!

"Guess I'll leave you two to get better acquainted," Simon smiled. "Good night, Zoë."

"G'night, Doc, and thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

_xiăo mèi mèi_ = dear little sister  
 _gē ge_ =big brother   
_mèi mèi_ = little sister


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon likes to talk. A lot. Schmoop and smut; a bit of D/S. Not much plot here

* * *

Simon had learned in MedAcad how to take short power naps whenever the opportunity arose, so he had lain down for a little while that afternoon after Becca was born and everything had quieted down. Still, by the time he headed down the ladder to join Mal in their bunk, he was exhausted. Had their anniversary really only been yesterday? So much had happened in a day and a half, what with Becca deciding it was time to join the family just when he and Mal had been settling in for a long night of loving to celebrate their anniversary. That had been the longest twelve hours of labor. _Didn't second births usually have shorter labor and delivery times? Ah, well, leave it to Zoë to be unusual._ He smiled as he stepped off the ladder.

Mal was sitting at his desk, going over paperwork. When Simon stepped off the ladder, Mal turned towards him and held out his arms. Simon moved into them, and onto Mal's lap, as natural as breathing. He leaned his head against Mal's shoulder, and lay quietly, drawing comfort from the strong arms surrounding him.

"Tired?"

"Exhausted."

"Why don't you go to bed, and get some sleep. I've still got a bunch of paperwork to finish, then I'll join you."

"Are you sure? Seems like I promised… Just yesterday morning was it? …to make your bones melt."

Mal smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "How you gonna do that when you can't even keep your eyes open? Huh?"

Simon yawned hugely, "Suppose you're right. Sorry, love."

"Don't be. Anticipation is a powerful aphrodisiac, or so I'm told."

Simon grinned as he stood up, kissed Mal, and strode to the bed, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake. By the time he crawled under the covers he was naked, and by the time his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

Mal watched him walk away, and knew he really must be exhausted. Simon _never_ left his clothes on the floor. _Oh, well, time for a break anyway._ He picked up Simon's clothes, and put them where they belonged. He looked down at Simon sleeping peacefully, and thanked every power in the 'verse for the day Simon had decided to board _Serenity._

It'd been just over eleven years ago when he'd first seen this man on the ramp leading into the cargo bay. _That first year was hell, what with me sniffin' after Inara, and Kaylee sniffin' after Simon._ Once he'd realized he was tryin' to take Inara away from somethin' she didn't want to leave, things had improved. _Course, that was probably because she'd left us for a while._ At least then he'd had the chance to really see Simon, and realize that what he felt for the young doctor was more 'n he'd ever felt for Inara, or for anyone else for that matter. 

It'd been a form of torture, watchin' Kaylee puttin' Simon on a pedestal he didn't want to be on. Luckily, she'd started spendin' more and more time with River, givin' her less and less time to think about Simon, and her infatuation had died a natural death by the time he and Simon had finally become lovers. They'd been lovers for three glorious, but terrifyin', years. Glorious because Simon made love then just like he does now - whole-heartedly and unreservedly. Terrifyin' because he'd felt sure Simon would never stick around with a grumpy old man like him, that Simon had to be just takin' what was available 'til somethin' better came along.

Then had come the day when The Academy was exposed, and the arrest warrants had been dropped for River and Simon. He'd felt sure they'd leave for Osiris, and their old life, immediately. Instead, Simon had convinced him that _Serenity_ was their home, the crew was their family, and the only way they were going to leave was if he kicked them off. When he'd admitted that there was no way he was ever gonna to do that, Simon had come right out and asked, "So, when are you going to make an honest man of me then?" He remembered chokin' out "Wha… You wanna get married?" before wrappin' his arms around Simon and whisperin', "Today, tomorrow, whenever and wherever you want." They'd been married two weeks later on Sihnon, with Book presidin' over the ceremony, Zoë actin' as his 'best man', and River givin' Simon away. It had been wonderful.

 _Ah, hell, paperwork can wait. Right now, I just need to curl up beside my husband, and hold him all night long._ He stripped out of his clothes, turned off the light, and crawled in next to Simon, wrapping him in his arms and holding on for dear life. Simon just snuggled in closer, and slept on.

***

Mal was cold. Why was he cold? He was under the covers, cuddled up next to Simon. Wasn't he? No, there was definitely a breeze blowing across his chest, makin' him cold. He tried to move his hands, to pull up the covers, but couldn't. _What the…?_ He opened his eyes, but he couldn't see anythin', either. _What was goin' on?_ "Simon?" His voice was rough with tension and a touch of fear.

"Right here, love." Simon's voice sounded normal. Well, okay, huskier than usual, but otherwise normal.

"Gorramn it! What the hell's goin' on!" Mal demanded, more than asked.

"Thought I'd see what I could do about that promise to melt your bones," Simon said as he nibbled on Mal's ear.

Mal relaxed a little bit, "Got no problem with that." But then he practically growled, "What's with the restraints and blindfold, though?"

"I know it's been a while, but I thought…"

"Per-maybe-haps you remember WHY it's been a while?"

"Yes, of course I do. But I hoped… That's all right, though, I'll take them off. Just hold still."

Mal took a deep breath, _This is Simon. Simon loves you. He's not going to hurt you._ He exhaled and said, "Wait. It's all right. You can leave them."

"Are you sure? I want you to enjoy this, not…"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure. I trust you. Now get on with that meltin' the bones promise you keep makin', but of which I've seen no evidence as of late." There was a bit of a threatening overtone in his voice, but mostly Simon heard the need - the need to be sure he wasn't making a big mistake.

" _Bì zuĭ_." Mal could hear the laughter in Simon's voice, and relaxed again. 

Simon was lying on his side, just looking at Mal. He had woken in a playful mood after sleeping for several hours. Unfortunately for him, Mal was out like the proverbial light, and he wouldn't wake up, even after several diligent attempts on Simon's part. So Simon had decided to try the restraints, thinking Mal would probably wake up while they were being applied. They'd done this a few times in the early days of their relationship, but then Mal had been captured and tortured a second time by Niska. Even though he'd been rescued, and Niska had been killed, he'd never been willing to try again. Simon couldn't say that he blamed him, but it _had_ been seven years. He, too, hoped he wasn't making a big mistake. Ah, well, he'd know before the night was too much further along.

"Si-mon. I'm cold."

"Shh. I'm looking at you. Not often I get to look my fill at my magnificent husband."

"But…"

"I said, Shh. Do I have to gag you, as well?"

Mal quickly shook his head.

"Didn't think so. No more warnings, though. _Dŏng má_?" Mal nodded his head.

"Good. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. I was looking at your face. You have the most gorgeous face. Did you know that? So much character, right there for anyone with half a brain to see it. Of course, we deal with a lot of people with less than half a brain, so they don't see it. That's okay, though, since I have much more than half a brain, and I see it just fine. Don't you agree?"

Mal's lips twitched as he nodded in agreement. He loved to listen to Simon talk. He could talk circles around just about anybody.

"Thought you might. Know what I love most about your face, besides your eyes? Your mouth. Your lips can be all pulled back to nothing when you're angry, and then be all full and puffy, just begging to be kissed. Like now." And Simon dipped down for a quick kiss and a nibble. Mal tried to follow when he pulled away, but the restraints wouldn't let him.

"Know what else I love about your face? Your ears. I know, they're not technically part of your face. What can I say, though. I love them. Especially the tender spot, right here." And he swooped in and licked quickly behind each ear as he moved between Mal's legs. 

Mal moaned.

"Of course, that spot leads me to your neck. And what a wonderful neck it is. So long, especially when you arch it like you're doing now, and just begging for kisses." Simon dipped down and kissed Mal's neck, sucking every now and again as he feathered kisses along both sides, under the jaw, and down the center until he reached the hollow spot below Mal's Adam's apple, where he licked and nibbled.

Mal moaned.

"And so we come to your chest. And what a fine specimen it is. Even with all those scars. More character, I suppose. At least the ones I've fixed aren't as noticeable as some of the others. But then, not everyone graduates in the top three percent of their class at MedAcad, do they?"

Mal's lips twitched again as he shook his head. He knew Simon was just being sardonic, as usual, not blaming anyone who had worked on Mal before he came along.

Simon began touching Mal's scars with feather-light fingers, moving from one to the other, memorizing them anew with his fingertips. Then he leaned down and retraced them lightly with his tongue.

Mal quivered and moaned.

"Mustn't forget your nipples. Not quite sure what we men need them for, but aren't you glad we have them?" Simon asked as he gently rubbed first one, then the other, until they pebbled under his fingers. He leaned down and sucked one while tweaking the other, before changing sides saying, "Mustn't play favorites."

Mal arched his back and moaned.

"I love your back, too, but I can't get to it right now. Guess I'll have to make do with your sides. They're so sensitive. Just the barest touch and you twitch. See." Simon demonstrated with his hands, followed by his tongue.

Mal twitched and moaned.

"I haven't mentioned yet, have I, how much I love your taste? I do, though. Can't identify all the individual flavors, but it's indescribably you. And your smell… Mmm…" Simon licked and nuzzled his way up Mal's torso.

Mal moaned.

"Your arms, mustn't forget your arms. They're so strong, but so gentle. They can hold a deadly weapon, or a little child. They can stop me from doing something stupid, or hold me when I'm tired. Your hands are beautiful. The fingers are strong enough to almost break my jaw, tender enough to guide me when we're walking, and long enough to fuck me into oblivion." Simon caressed, kissed and sucked his way up one arm and down the other. 

Mal tried to hold onto Simon when he kissed his hands, but couldn't grasp anything besides air. He groaned in frustration and need. 

"Looks like I'm back to your chest. Hmm. Wonder what will happen if I blow across your nipples?" Simon licked Mal's nipples, then blew gently. "Like that, don't you?"

Mal arched his back and moaned.

"Ah, here we are at your stomach. How do you keep your stomach so flat? I've never yet seen you work out. Oh, wait, must be all that shifting of cargo and hoopball you keep trying to get me to play." Simon kissed and licked and nibbled his way down Mal's abdomen to his navel.

Mal moaned.

"Like this too - don't you?" Simon licked his way around Mal's navel before suddenly probing it with the point of his tongue.

Mal bucked and moaned.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes,' shall I?" And he did it again, but this time held his hands on Mal's hips so he couldn't move.

Mal moaned.

"I really, really love your _diăo_. However, if I touch you there, you just might explode, and I'm not ready for that yet, so what say I explore your legs and hips, instead?"

Mal moaned.

"Your hips are perfect. They hold your gunbelt or me with equal ease. And they join your torso at just the right spot." He leaned down and kissed first one hip, then the other, sucking just enough to leave a mark.

Mal quivered and moaned.

"Your legs... What can I say about your legs? They're so long and muscular. I love your legs. And your knees…they're just right. And the backs are so sensitive." He lifted Mal's right leg up and licked the back of the knee before placing the leg around his own hip. Then he gave Mal's left leg the same treatment before placing it over his shoulder.

Mal moaned. By this time he was putty in Simon's hands.

"As for your feet… Well, I love your feet. But I'm not going to kiss them. After all, I'm not the one with a foot fetish. And, as much as I love you, I don't think you're God. So, sorry, but no kissing your feet."

Mal gave a strangled laugh. But then Simon turned his head and nipped at Mal's thigh. Mal bucked. His hands were grasping at air trying to get a grip on something - anything. He was gasping for air in between his moans. He didn't know how much more he could take. 

"Would you like to say something?" Simon asked.

Mal nodded frantically.

"Go ahead."

"Fuck me, Simon! Now!"

"If you insist. Want to hand me the lube? Oh, wait, you can't, can you? Hold on." Simon laughed lightly as he leaned forward and released the restraints, removed the blindfold, and grabbed the lube, all in one smooth motion. He really was very good with his hands. 

Mal was so far gone that his legs just clung where Simon had placed them. He had no ability whatsoever to move them anywhere else, even if he had wanted to. Before he even had a chance to react to being released, Simon had the lube open and was coating his fingers in order to prepare him. Simon started to slip a finger into Mal, but…

"No! Can't… wait… Need… you… Now!

Recognizing the tone as one he had used just the other morning, Simon prepped and positioned himself quickly, and slid slowly into Mal's welcoming heat. "Oh, God, Mal…You're so tight…so perfect." Simon began chanting as he moved in and out of Mal. He gripped Mal's _diăo_ and Mal bucked, hard. They quickly found their rhythm, though, and before Simon was able to stroke too many times, Mal climaxed - hard - all over Simon's hand. Simon continued to thrust into Mal - harder, faster, deeper -until, with an inarticulate shout, he climaxed as well. He collapsed on top of Mal, and lay there while they caught their breath…

"So, is what they say about anticipation correct?" Simon peeked up at Mal through his eyelashes.

"Umm, hmm," Mal murmured.

"And did I melt your bones?"

"Oh, yeah. Not planning to move anytime soon."

"And we can use the restraints again sometime?"

"We'll see. Stop talking and go back to sleep."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

" _Bì zuĭ._ " A long pause, then, " _Wŏ ài nĭ_ , Simon," Mal whispered.

"I love you, too, Mal," Simon whispered as he brushed a gentle kiss across the chest below him.

* * *

_Bì zuĭ_ = shut up  
_Dŏng má_ = understand  
_diăo_ = penis  
_Wŏ ài nĭ_ = I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering, you didn't miss a fic about Niska capturing Mal. I always intended to write it, but never quite worked it out. My head canon is that it happened, River was integral to the rescue (even more so than the first time), and that's why, since this diverges from the movie timeline, Mal nicknamed her Albatross.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon asks Mal a question.

* * *

Mal woke to the feel of a warm washcloth on his abdomen. He opened sleepy eyes and grinned at Simon. "Mornin'."

"Good morning." Simon leaned down and gave Mal a tender kiss. "We could really use a shower."

Mal glanced at the chronometer and groaned, "No time."

"How much time do we have?"

"We should be breaking atmo in about an hour, gotta meet with Badger an hour after that. Gotta get dressed and have a crew meeting before then."

"Oh, well, sponge baths can be fun, too."

"Yeah?"

"I'm a doctor, trust me. I know all about sponge baths," Simon smirked. 

They proceeded to spend the next half hour washing each other and getting dressed, stealing kisses and caresses all the while. As they finished and were about to leave their bunk, Simon stopped Mal with a hand to his forearm. "Mal?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll have time while we're here to have a nice steak dinner somewhere?"

"Don't rightly know. Depends on what Badger has lined up for us. Knowin' him, we'll be out of the world almost before the engines cool down, but I'll see what I can do. Steak does sound good, now you mention it," Mal smiled as he hugged Simon.

"Tell me again, Mal, why we keep dealing with Badger," Simon said quietly.

There was a strong hint of steel in Mal's voice as he replied, "You know why. Because he keeps giving us jobs, and we need the coin." 

"I know. But surely there are other people…"

"Simon." There was more than a hint of steel now, and also a "we've had this conversation before, and nothing's changed" tone.

"I'm sorry, love. It's just…I don't trust him. And I don't want you to get hurt."

Mal's expression softened slightly, and he pulled Simon in for a quick hug as he replied, "I don't trust him, either, and I'll be careful. Maybe you should come along this time. With Zoë out of commission for a bit, I could use an extra set of eyes and ears while we work out a deal."

"Are you sure? You know I'm still not much good with a gun."

"Not about guns at this point. More about brains. And I hear you got them in spades," Mal smirked.

Simon playfully slapped Mal's shoulder and said, "If you're sure. But I don't think you should tell Zoë she's out of commission. She might not take that too well."

Mal laughed as they climbed out of the bunk.

***

Later that evening Mal and Simon were sitting at a table in one of the better steak houses on Persephone waiting for their order. It had been quite a day. 

They'd managed to get to breakfast before most everyone else, but just barely. Only Wash and Eddie beat them to the table, and that only because you couldn't stop a hungry four-year old. As everyone else joined them, Mal sent Wash to the bridge so he could see them safely landed. He also volunteered to make sure Eddie finished his breakfast, and actually followed through. Everyone clamored for some time off ship once they had docked, and Mal promised to see what he could do. 

After breakfast, Simon had headed to the infirmary to check on Zoë and Becca. Mal followed along so he could talk to her about the meet with Badger. Zoë'd actually admitted she wasn't up to going, but only this one time, and thought Simon going in her stead would work just fine. She and Becca were both doing well, so Simon had released them from the infirmary.

Mal, Simon and Jayne, of course, had gone to meet with Badger. The meeting went rather well. Simon kept his mouth shut, and his eyes and ears open. Jayne kept his gun holstered. And Mal kept his cool when Badger admitted there was a problem with the cargo. Seemed it wouldn't be ready for delivery 'til the following morning, some kind of problem with the originating client. Mal used the information as a bargaining chip, no need to let Badger know how it fit their plans perfectly. A price had been agreed upon - and half paid up front due to Mal's ship being so inconvenienced - and a delivery time set before they returned to _Serenity,_ and released the crew for some much anticipated shore leave.

Kaylee had gone off looking for some much needed engine parts, and River went along with her. Simon was so glad to see his sister behaving mostly normal and in a happy relationship. Somewhere along the line he had stopped worrying about her. Was probably about the time she'd stopped needing the drug therapy. She still had bad days now and then, but they were nothing that she couldn't handle, either alone or with Kaylee or Simon's help. She'd been so happy the day Simon stopped the drugs. "No more needles! Yay!" She'd danced around the ship for hours before settling in Kaylee's bunk.

Jayne had gone off to buy some ammo. "Can't never have enough," was his gruff comment. Then he announced plans to hit a local bar, and maybe find some companionship of the female variety, and not to wait up for him.

Book had decided to head to the Abbey and visit with his fellow Shepherds.

Inara, while no longer an active Companion, had many friends on Persephone, so elected to go visiting. She borrowed her old shuttle, and would return before they left atmo the next day.

Wash had chosen to stay on _Serenity_ with his family, not that there was ever been any doubt that he would. He and Zoë might get out for a little while in the evening, or maybe not. Whatever they did, they'd be a family.

That had left Simon and Mal at loose ends. They decided to walk the shopping district for a while, browsing in some of the more obscure stores, before Mal suggested that they check into one of the nicer hotels for the afternoon and evening. Simon not being averse to that suggestion, they promptly forgot about shopping in lieu of a long, hot shower, even longer, hotter love-making, and another long, hot shower. There might have been a nap or two in there somewhere as well. Must have been, or they'd probably both be sleeping on the table at this point. As it was, they were both totally relaxed and comfortable, a state not well-known to either. Simon hoped he wasn't about to destroy the mood with the topic that had been on his mind for quite a while now.

Unfortunately, or maybe not, just as he opened his mouth to speak, the waiter arrived with their order. "Will there be anything else, gentlemen?"

"Another glass of wine, please," said Simon.

Mal cocked an eyebrow at him, Simon didn't usually have more than one glass of wine, if he even had that many. _Wonder what's up? Ah, well, time will tell. In the meantime…_ "I'll take another beer, thanks."

"Coming right up, sirs."

The steaks smelled heavenly, and they were prepared to perfection. That was the one thing Simon still missed after all these years, the ability to have real food at every meal. He'd become accustomed to eating protein in all its various shades, but to have real food again… He could wait a little longer to ask Mal the question that was uppermost in his mind. Nothing should spoil this meal.

So they chatted about everything and nothing while they consumed the best meal either had had in a long time. When the waiter asked if they cared for any dessert, they decided to split a piece of apple pie with ice cream. They were no sooner finished with that before he came by again, asking if there was anything else they needed.

"How about a couple cups of coffee, and the bill," said Mal as he tried to decide if the waiter was trying to get rid of them, or was just damn good at his job. Opting for the good at his job option, he decided to leave him a larger than normal tip. After all, he was in a good mood and had some coin to spare. _Why not spread the wealth?_

They were sitting there, sipping their coffee, trying to find the energy to get up and return to the hotel, when Simon took a deep breath. Deciding it was now or never, he asked, "Mal, do you ever miss not having a child of your own?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal gets upset.

* * *

Simon took a deep breath, looked down at his coffee cup instead of at Mal, and asked, "Mal, do you ever miss not having a child of your own?" He realized his timing was off, as usual, when Mal sputtered his mouthful of coffee onto the tablecloth in front of them. 

Simon winced as Mal stammered, "Wha' the…? Where did that come from? And how long you been ponderin' on it?"

"Sorry, I should have been looking at you. Then I would have known…"

Mal waved his hand indicating to both Simon and the waiter to stop. "Never mind that, just answer the questions."

"Where did that come from? Watching you with Eddie. How long have I been thinking about it? I'm not sure, but a long time. Now will you answer my question?"

"Do I miss having a child of my own? Don't know. Haven't rightly thought about it in a long time."

"But you did think about it at one time."

"Hell, I suppose so. Doesn't everybody?"

"No. I never did."

"What? Never?"

"Not that I can remember."

"Why not?"

"Well, when I was young I had River. Then I was too busy studying. Then I was too busy trying to get to River. Then… Well, you know the rest," Simon said with a small smile.

"Reckon I do at that. Come on, let's get out of here." Mal stood up, dropped payment for the food and tip on the table, and held out his hand to Simon. Simon took it gratefully. This was going better than he'd expected. At least Mal wasn't yelling…yet.

They walked down the street in silence for a little ways, both lost in their own thoughts. Then Simon asked, "So, when you used to think about having children, how many did you think about having?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. A couple, I suppose."

"Really? Zoë said…," Simon snapped his mouth shut as soon as he realized what he'd said, but it was too late. " _Gŏu shǐ_ ," he mumbled as Mal came to a complete standstill next to him.

"You talked about this with Zoë!" Mal practically yelled in his face.

"No, Mal, no. Well, not really," Simon stuttered as he thought to himself, _Tiān a,_ _when _am_ I going to learn to think before I speak?_

"What the hell does that mean? 'Not really!' And what did she say?" Mal started walking away, striding down the street so fast Simon was hard put to keep up, but he did.

"I just asked her if you'd ever mentioned wanting children, and she said I should talk to you."

That mollified Mal somewhat. "She say anything else?"

"Well, she did mention the number six…"

Mal groaned and asked, "Anything else?"

"No…Oh, wait, said you didn't want them with her, or words to that effect."

Mal just shook his head and kept walking. By this time, Simon was panting just trying to keep up with Mal's long strides. Mal seemed to have calmed down a bit, so maybe he could slow down and catch his breath. As long as he could see Mal, he'd be okay. Hell, he'd be okay either way. He knew where the hotel was. He just needed to stop and catch his breath…

Mal strode on for half a block or so before realizing Simon wasn't next to him. _Where the hell is that infuriating, lovable man?_ He stopped and looked back the way he'd come. There he was, slumped forward, hands between his knees, head down, sitting on a bench by the side of the road. _Dì yù…_ Mal strode back, sat down next to Simon, and put a hand on his shoulder. " _Nĭ meí shì bà?_ "

Simon looked up, "What? Oh…yes…just a bit winded. Trying to keep up with you after eating all that wonderful food just kind of took it out of me, I guess."

"Sorry, _ài chēng_ ," Mal apologized and pulled Simon into the comfort of his arms, "you should have told me to slow down."

"Right!" Simon snorted. "Like you would have listened at that point."

"Suppose you're right at that," Mal grinned.

"Not that I would have blamed you for not. Listening, that is. Anyway, I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. I should never have talked to Zoë about this. I should have talked to you. I was just…I don't know…not sure how you'd take it. I should have asked. I'm sorry."

Mal dropped a kiss on the top of Simon's head. "Apology accepted. Now, how 'bout we go back to the hotel an' talk about this some more?" Once again he offered his hand to Simon as he stood up, and once more Simon accepted it gratefully. They walked on to the hotel in companionable silence.

* * *

_Gŏu shǐ_ = shit  
 _Tiān a_ = Oh, God  
 _Dì yù_ = Hell  
 _Nĭ meí shì bà?_ = Are you okay?  
 _ài chēng_ = love


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Simon have a heart-to-heart chat.

* * *

Once they were back in their hotel room, Mal took off his duster, his holster, and his boots. He pulled his suspenders off his shoulders before sitting down on the bed with his back against the headboard, supported by a pillow. Then he patted the bed next to him in invitation.

Meanwhile, Simon had taken off his suit jacket, and hung it in the closet, before sitting down on a chair to remove his shoes. When Mal patted the bed, he joined him, snuggling as close as he could get within the arms of the man he loved so dearly.

"You said you'd been thinkin' about this for a long time," Mal reminded Simon, "so how's 'bout you tell me what you been thinkin'."

"You won't get upset?"

"Can't promise, but I'll try not to. Talk."

"Okay…where to start…"

"The beginnin's always been good, so I hear." 

Simon could hear the smirk in Mal's voice even if he couldn't see his face. " _Bì zuĭ_ , don't interrupt, or I'll never remember all my arguments."

"Arguments?"

"Well, debate points."

"Didn't know we were having a debate."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I guess I do at that. Just relax and talk to me, _ài chēng_."

"I know you don't like complications, or at least you say you don't. But if that were truly the case Wash and Zoë would never have stayed with you after they got married. You and I would never have become lovers, let alone been married. Hell, you would never have let River and me stay on _Serenity_ in the first place."

"All of which is old news that we've covered many times. Get to the point."

"I know, I know, give me a minute. Do you remember how you were when Zoë got pregnant with Eddie?" Mal didn't say anything, just hugged Simon tighter. "I remember, and it was awful. I hope we never go there again. But once you calmed down and admitted you were wrong, you were almost as protective of her as Wash was. Sometimes it almost seemed to be a competition between the two of you. I'm not sure how Zoë survived it." Simon felt Mal's shrug, and could imagine the chagrin on his face. "When Eddie was born, anybody who didn't know better would've sworn you were his daddy - you were so proud of him. As I recall, I spent a lot of time 'distracting' you so that Wash and Zoë could become his parents, and we could become his 'uncles'. And you've been a wonderful uncle, always so patient with him. First when he was crawling, then when he was learning to walk, and even now that he runs tame throughout the ship. Do you know, I don't think I've ever heard you yell at him."

"Well, of course I haven't! He's just a little guy. He don't know any better when he gets into things he shouldn't."

"Of course he doesn't. But Zoë and Wash have both yelled at him a time or two."

"They have?! When? I should…"

"Not do anything. They're his parents, not you. But that's not my point. My point is that for someone who doesn't like complications, and is sometimes easy to anger, you have the patience of a saint when it comes to Eddie. And he's just going to get into more mischief as he gets older. But, somehow, I don't think you'll ever lose your patience with him."

"Oh, I don't know about that. Just wait 'til he's a teenager." They both laughed a little at that thought.

"You didn't think I noticed, but this morning in the infirmary, when you were looking at Becca… You had the sappiest look on your face."

"Hey! Who you callin' sappy?"

"You, my love. And you know it's true. You love that little girl already. Just as much, if not more than, you do Eddie. I'm not sure I've got the energy to 'distract' you this time around," Simon turned his head to give Mal a quick kiss. "Quit distracting me, I'm almost finished."

"Hey! I'm not the one doin' the kissin'!"

"Hush. What I'm trying to say is that I think you would be a wonderful father, and…and…I wish I could give you a child." He turned fully into Mal's arms and hugged him as tight as he could.

Mal held onto Simon as he clung tighter than he had in a very long time. Mal tried to see Simon's face, but he couldn't. He could feel Simon's shoulders shaking though, and hear his breath catch in his throat. "Hey, now, you're not cryin', are you _xīn ài_?"

"No, of course not. Men don't cry," Simon all but sobbed.

"Well, sure they do. But only when they're weakened by blood loss or in severe emotional turmoil."

"And I suppose this isn't 'severe emotional turmoil'?"

"Nah, ain't nothin' severe about it," Mal drawled. Simon choked on a laugh. "That's better, _xīn ài._ Now, sit up here where I can see you." Simon complied, and Mal kissed the tears off his cheeks. "You really have been thinkin' about this a lot, haven't you?" 

Simon just nodded as he blew his nose. He tried to get up to dispose of his handkerchief, but Mal wouldn't let him go. He looked at him questioningly.

"Would you like a surprise?" Simon just cocked an eyebrow and waited. "You know earlier, when I said I hadn't thought about having children for a long time? Well, uh, I kind of lied. You're not the only one who's thought about this."

If he hadn't already been sitting, Simon might just have collapsed from the shock. "I'm not?" he squeaked. _Oh, great, how undignified crying _and_ squeaking, jeez._

"Nope. I've watched you with Eddie, too."

"But, I'm not nearly as good with him as you are!"

"That's as may be, and not particularly true, but you do care about him. You're always right there when he takes a tumble, makin' him feel better."

"I'm a doctor! That's what I do."

"No, you care and that's why you're a doctor, and an excellent one at that. Wouldn't trade you for another one anywhere, anyhow."

"Well, that's comforting, Husband."

"So I should hope. Now, hush and let me finish. You're also patient with Eddie. I've seen you sit with him for hours practicin' his letters and symbols. Zoë and Wash'll never have to worry about their children not bein' educated long as you're around. And as for sappy looks, you should take a look in the mirror sometime. I've seen you when you're watchin' Eddie and me, and I saw you in the infirmary this mornin', too. So, don't even think you wouldn't be a good father! Yes, I sometimes wish you could have my child, but unless human anatomy has changed in ways I'm not aware of, that ain't gonna happen. So I just put it to the back of my mind, and thank whatever gods there are that I have you," and Mal pulled Simon into his arms and hugged him for all he was worth.

"Mal?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you crying?"

* * *

_Bì zuĭ_ = shut up  
 _ài chēng_ = love  
 _xīn ài_ = beloved


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Simon discuss their options.

* * *

Once the emotional turmoil, severe or otherwise, had settled, Mal and Simon slowly undressed each other before climbing under the covers. Neither was interested in having sex, but a good kiss and cuddle was sometimes just as nice. Mal started to reach up to turn out the lights, but Simon put out a hand to stop him.

"You know, Mal, we do have options."

"Yes, I know, but are you sure you want to talk about this now?"

"When better?"

"Suppose you're right," sighed Mal as he started to sit up, but Simon stopped him again.

"Where are you going? Wouldn't you be more comfortable lying here?"

"Well, sure, but…"

"Lie still. Tell me about the options you've thought about."

"Well, there's always adoption."

"Right. Like any adoption agency is going to look twice at us. No stable home environment, never planetside more than 24 hours at a stretch, no references, my past, and oh, let's not forget the 'jobs' we do. Nope, that's out."

"Hey! _Serenity_ 's stable!"

"Of course she is. But no government official is going to think so. Next option."

"Well, hate to say it, but… black market."

"Absolutely not! Neither of us agrees with the buying and selling of people!"

"I know, _ài chēng_ , but it was the only other option I could think of."

"Really? That's all you could think of? Adoption and black market?"

"Yes! Now you know why I always put it to the back of my mind!" Mal struggled to get out of the bed and away from Simon. He hated lying still when he was this upset. He wanted to be up and about, throwing things if possible.

"Hey, hey, easy, love," Simon kept Mal in the bed by the simple expedient of rolling on top of him and sprinkling him with kisses. "I'm sorry… Did you…think I was…ridiculing you?... I wasn't… I promise… I just…wanted…to be clear…about…what options…you had…thought about."

Mal never could resist Simon's kisses. He stopped struggling, and pulled Simon up for one last, deep kiss. "Sorry. Didn't mean to fly off the handle like that. Guess I'm still a little emotional," Mal's lips quirked up in a silly grin.

"That's all right, you're not the only one," Simon smiled in return. "Now, would you like to hear about the other option I've thought about?"

"Is it just as impossible as the other ones?"

"I wouldn't have brought the subject up if I thought so."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Surrogacy."

"Huh?"

"A surrogate is a woman willing to bear a child for us, and then give it up to us for raising."

"Don't know about you, Simon, but I don't know any women like that. Do you?"

"Well, yes, as a matter of fact, I do know a couple of young women who might be willing to give birth to a child who would be raised by us."

"No! Absolutely not!" Mal gave Simon a mighty heave, and practically leapt out of the bed. He began pacing the room like a caged leopard.

Simon thought he looked magnificent. Making love again was looking better all the time. First things first, though. "Why not?"

"Why not! Why not, he asks! Because I will not risk our relationship, our _marriage!_ , for a 'bit of trim' as Jayne calls it, just so we might, _might!_ , end up with a child!"

"Mal, _nĭ shì bái chī_! I really do love you, but you really are an idiot! You grew up on a ranch! Surely you've heard of artificial insemination?"

"What? _Tiān a_! Of course! Oh, God, I am such an idiot!" Mal sank onto the bed next to Simon, who had started laughing, and didn't look to be stopping any time soon.

"Oh, your face… I wish…you could…see…your face!" And Simon was off again. Soon Mal was laughing right along with him. Once they could catch their breath, Simon looked up at Mal and said, "I thought you said men only cried when weakened by blood loss or during severe emotional turmoil?"

"What, laughin' hysterically isn't severe enough for you?" Which, of course, set them both off again.

* * *

_ài chēng_ = love  
 _nĭ shì bái chī!_ = you are an idiot  
 _Tiān a_ = Oh, God


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon suffers a shock.

* * *

By the time Mal and Simon stopped laughing themselves silly, it was quite late. So, since they needed to be back at _Serenity_ rather early, they curled up in each others arms and drifted off to sleep. When the sun began to rise in their window, they decided to take one last shower, just for the fun of it, before dressing and returning to the ship in time to change before breakfast.

They arrived to find chaos in the kitchen. Kaylee and River had decided to make pancakes, and, of course, Eddie had had to help. There was flour and pancake dough everywhere. Mal just shook his head, told them to get it cleaned up before take-off, and turned back to the docks with Simon. Surely, they could find something fit to eat at one of the local vendors? 

They were just finishing some _chăo fàn_ and _bāo_ , when Jayne came strolling up. "Mornin', Cap'n. Doc."

"Good morning, Jayne."

"Nice night?" asked Mal. When Simon looked at him in horror, while Jayne started to describe his evening, Mal realized what he'd said. He quickly held up his hand, "Never mind, Jayne. Forget I asked."

"Tha's ok, Cap'n. When's the delivery due?"

"Should be here in half an hour or so. Why don't you go get the mule ready."

"Sure thing," and Jayne strode up the ramp, whistling.

"Mal, what were you thinking? Asking _Jayne_ about his evening!"

"Sorry, _ài chēng,_ guess I'm still a bit distracted from our conversation last night."

"Well, you'd better get undistracted! I don't need you showing up in the infirmary with new holes that need patched!" With that, and a quick kiss, Simon went back up the ramp and headed to the kitchen. Hopefully, it had been cleaned up by now. He was looking for Zoë, and that seemed like the place to start. Fortunately, the kitchen was clean, and Zoë was there. Unfortunately, he interrupted some private time between her and Wash. "Oh, sorry. I'll come back later," he said as he turned to go.

"No, that's all right, Doc. I should be getting down to the cargo bay to help Jayne, anyway. He is here, isn't he?" Wash got up from the table, taking their dirty dishes to the sink and rinsing them as he talked.

"Yes, he's here. Just got back."

"All rightie, then. I'll just head down there. See you in a bit, Earth Mother Goddess," and he left after giving Zoë a quick peck on the cheek.

Zoë remained seated at the table where she was breast-feeding little Becca. She had a blanket to cover herself with, but hadn't been using it. Simon looked so uncomfortable, though, that she took pity on him and draped it over her shoulder. She cleared her throat, and he turned towards her, away from the sink where he'd been puttering. "So, was the timin' right last night?"

" _Shén me?_ Oh, did I talk to Mal about…?" Simon waved his hand distractedly. "Yes, yes, I did," he started to smile as he remembered their conversation.

"Judgin' from the look on your face, it must have gone fairly well." More a statement than a question. "You gonna tell me about it?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes it went fairly well. We're not done discussing the issue, but we made a good start. And maybe someday I'll tell you the whole story, but not today. How is she, by the way?"

"Well, she's only a couple days old, remember, but she's doin' fine. Eatin' well, every couple hours; sleepin' every now and then; cryin' when she needs somethin'. Pretty standard procedure for a baby."

"Good, good. Be sure to bring her in every week so we can track her progress."

"I will. You know, Simon, if you're thinkin' what I think you're thinkin', you might want to consider practicin' with Becca here."

"What?!"

"Well, if you and Mal ever have a child, by whatever means the two of you decide, you'll probably be the one who'll be the primary care giver."

"No, that can't be right. I'm no good with babies!" Simon was shocked down to his core. He'd never thought of that. "Oh, God, you're right, Zoë." He slumped down in the chair next to her with his head in his hands. "I'm the one who's always on the ship, the one who's only really busy when someone's shot or sick. Oh, God, Zoë, what am I going to do? I never thought of that!"

Zoë reached over and patted Simon's shoulder. "Don't panic, Doc. Ain't like it's gonna happen overnight. 'Sides which you've got plenty of people right here on this boat to help you in any way they can. And, like I said, you can always practice with Becca. Not right now, though. Sounds like we might be loaded and ready for takeoff. You'd best go wash that look of panic off your face, and get yourself under control. Don't want Mal thinkin' I turned you off the idea."

"Yes, yes, you're right. Thank you, Zoë." Simon sped from the kitchen, hoping to make it to their bunk before Mal finished what he was doing. He had some serious thinking to do.

Zoë, meanwhile, went to join Wash on the bridge. She had a story to tell, just hoped she could finish before the Captain got up there.

* * *

_chăo fàn_ = fried rice w/eggs  
 _bāo_ = bread  
 _ài chēng_ = love  
 _Shén me?_ =What?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Zoë have a conversation. Wash is there, too.

* * *

Mal and Jayne had finished storing the cargo, and Mal was on his way to the bridge to check their flight plan with Wash. He could hear Zoë's voice on the bridge, and then Wash's laughter. He closed his eyes briefly, and hoped to hell they weren't laughing about what he thought they might be. Time to be a grumpy old man… "Hey! What's all this laughter? Don't you know I don't allow no laughin' on my bridge! You got a reason to be here, Zo? If not, I suggest you leave so's I can discuss this job with my pilot."

Zoë just gave him one of her "I can kill you with my pinkie" looks, and stood her ground.

Mal decided to ignore her. "So, Wash, how we look?" he asked as he took a seat in the co-pilot's chair.

"We broke atmo 'bout half hour back. Should be at Beaumonde this time tomorrow."

"Good. Let me know when we're close enough I can wave our client. Goods look legit, but I don't want 'em on this boat any longer than necessary."

"Sure thing, Cap."

Mal sat and looked out at the black, contemplating. He didn't come up here as often as he used to, just to sit and look. Since the nightmares had ceased, he didn't wander during ship's night like before. _Guess I have Simon to thank for that. Don't miss the nightmares, but do sometimes miss just looking at the black. Wonder if Zoë or Wash come up here when the kids keep 'em up?_

Wash looked up at Zoë, a question in his eyes. Zoë met his eyes with a "don't know" look, and shrugged.

"Zoë?"

"Sir."

"Hear you had a conversation with Doc."

"I did, Sir."

"Suppose it's too much to hope you kept it to yourself?"

"It is, Sir. Only told one person though, and he ain't likely to share."

"What? Me? No, absolutely not," Wash babbled before Zoë shot him a look.

Mal turned to look at them both. "How do you do it?"

"Sir?"

"Captain?"

"How do you resign…allow…decide…whatever…yourselves to bring a child into the life we lead? Now, I'm not criticizin', mind you," he said as he held up his hands as if to ward off any incoming blows. "Did more 'n enough of that 'bout five years ago. I'm just wonderin'." 

He looked at Zoë holding Becca. He didn't realize it, but there was a look of such desperate longing on his face, that Zoë just had to step forward and ask, "Would you like to hold her, Mal?"

"Can I?" he asked. Zoë put her daughter gently into Mal's arms, and leaned back on the console. He looked up at her in amazement. "She's so tiny! I don't remember Eddie bein' this small. Was he?"

"He was," smiled Wash. "Course, he wasn't for very long. And neither will she be. Kind of scary while it lasts, though, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I feel like she could just slip right out of my hands without me even realizin' it."

"Best not let that happen, Sir."

"Eh, what? Oh, no, of course not, Zo. So how do you do it? How do you have a child, knowing how dangerous our life is? Knowing that someday Zoë might get hurt too bad for Simon to fix? Knowing that you'll never be able to provide her with everything she should have? Knowing that…"

"Mal," Zoë leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder, "stop. How do we do it? Well, I can't answer for Wash, but for myself…I just put all the bad stuff to the back of my mind. I figure it's more important to try for some happiness. I once told Wash that I wasn't so afraid of losin' somethin' that I wouldn't try havin' it. That's pretty much the way I still feel."

Mal looked over to Wash, who confirmed Zoë's statement. "She did say that, Mal. Course, it took another four years for her to convince me." He gave Zoë a quick grin. Suddenly serious, he said, "Don't let that happen with you and Simon, Mal. If the two of you really want a child, don't wait. Yes, it's scary, but at the end of the day, it's worth every minute. Don't wait."

Mal looked at them both with gratitude. "You're right, of course. Thank you, both." He stood up to leave as he asked, "Don't suppose either of you knows where Simon is?"

"Well, might be in your bunk, Sir. Might be tryin' to talk himself out o' this idea."

"Oh, and why's that, Zoë?"

"Seems someone pointed out to him that he'd probably be the one doin' most of the caregivin'. He hadn't thought of that yet. Sorry, Sir."

"You couldn't have waited a day or two, Zo?" Mal groaned. "Never mind. I'd best go talk with him." And Mal started to leave the bridge.

"Sir? Think I could have my daughter back?"

Mal glanced down at the bundle in his arms, and then back up at Zoë. "Actually, mind if I borrow her for a bit?" He turned to walk away again.

Zoë called out after him, "Not at all. I did tell Simon he should start practicin'."

Mal just walked away from the laughter on his bridge.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon gets cold feet. Mal tries to warm them, but not in the sexy way.

* * *

Simon was in the bunk he shared with Mal. He'd been there since shortly after his latest conversation with Zoë. _How could I not have realized I would be the primary caregiver for any child Mal and I have?_ Guess he'd been thinking too much in the abstract, and not enough in the reality, or he would have known it without Zoë pointing it out. He was the one who usually stayed behind while Mal went out on a 'job'. He was the one who wasn't busy unless someone was sick or injured on one of the aforesaid 'jobs'. He was the one who opened this can of worms without thinking it all the way through. _Top three percent, indeed! Huh! I'm the one who's not good with babies! Or children!_ He sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, and groaned as these thoughts and more kept going around and around in his brain.

It was with a sense of relief that he heard the hatch to the bunk open, and Mal's footsteps come down the ladder. Then he looked up, and saw Mal holding Becca. For one panicked second, he thought about running out of the bunk, but his legs didn't seem to want to work. Not that he could have gone far anyway since they'd left Persephone behind almost an hour ago. Instead, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to think of somewhere he could hide in their room. There wasn't anywhere, of course, so he opened his eyes to face the inevitable.

Mal stepped off the bottom rung of the ladder, and looked over at Simon. _Āi yā,_ _he's as white as a sheet!_ If Simon hadn't already been sitting, Mal would have forced him down before he fainted. Mal didn't think he'd ever seen Simon look so scared. Not even when he'd threatened to leave four and a half years ago. He walked slowly to the bed and sat down next to Simon before drawing him into a gentle embrace and giving him a soft kiss. "What's the matter, _ài chēng_?" he asked softly.

"Nothing. Everything. Mal, I can't do this!" Simon shuddered in Mal's arms.

"Do what, _ài chēng_?"

"This! Take care of a baby! I'm no good with children!" If possible, Simon shuddered even harder.

"Shh…Nobody's askin' you to take care of a baby right this minute." Mal gently stroked the hair off Simon's forehead and gave him another kiss.

"Then why do you have Becca?" Simon asked with what he felt was understandable confusion.

"Hmm? Oh, because Zoë let me hold her, and I like holdin' her."

Simon took a deep breath and asked, "You're not going to make me hold her, are you?"

"Not if you don't want to, but don't you want to?"

Simon just shook his head, vehemently.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm no good with babies," he sighed.

"You did just fine when you delivered her."

"Yes, well, I was her doctor then. I can do just about anything when I'm Dr. Tam, all that displacement training, you know."

"I see… And when you're not Dr. Tam?"

"Well, then I'm just Simon, and when it comes to children I get scared and feel like I can't do anything. That I'm not strong enough, or fast enough, or smart enough, or…"

"Stop it! You do know that's just a bunch of _gŏu shi_ , don't you?! Don't give me any of that _fèi huà_! Not smart enough! What? Top three percent's not good enough!" By this time Mal was up and pacing the floor in their bunk, waving one hand in the air while he continued to rant. 

Simon interrupted long enough to say, "Here, give me Becca. You're going to forget you're holding her, and drop her while you yell at me." He took Becca and sat back down on the bed. Scooting up so his back was against the wall, he looked down at her and ignored Mal's continued yelling. Suddenly, he realized that it was awfully quiet. He looked up to see Mal grinning at him. He looked down at Becca, then back at Mal, as he realized how Mal had tricked him. " _Hún dàn_ ," he smiled.

"Yup. That's me." Mal grinned even more as he came and sat down next to Simon. "Seriously, though, Simon. I understand you're scared. So am I, and we haven't even finished discussing the idea. But you've got to know that you wouldn't be trying to raise a child on your own! I'm not _always_ away, nor am I _always_ injured."

"I know, love. I guess I just panicked."

"I guess you did. You okay, now?"

Looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms, Simon smiled and said, "Yes, I think I am."

* * *

_Āi yā,_ = Damn  
 _ài chēng_ = love  
 _gŏu shi_ = shit  
 _fèi huà_ = nonsense  
 _hún dàn_ = bastard


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal asks Simon a question.

* * *

Mal and Simon stayed in their bunk the rest of the morning. Simon continued to hold Becca, while they discussed his insecurities. They'd had similar discussions throughout the years, and Mal wondered if Simon would ever realize that he had absolutely no reason to feel insecure. Ah, well, old habits are always the hardest to break, and Simon had a habit of thinking himself weak in one way or another. He, personally, had never thought so. Well, maybe the first time they laid eyes on each other, but not since shortly after that. Maybe someday he'd convince Simon.

When Becca began to stir, Simon decided it was time to take her back to Zoë, while Mal stayed in the bunk to work on his much neglected paperwork. After a brief conversation with Zoë, Simon stopped in the kitchen to get some lunch for himself and Mal. He was headed back to the bunk when River suddenly appeared next to him. He jumped slightly, but didn't spill anything. "I wish you wouldn't do that, _mèi mèi_. Can't you occasionally wear shoes or something so I can hear you coming?" he said with a smile.

River just giggled, and then stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "You like babies," she said.

"Well, yes, I guess I do. Funny, I didn't think I did, but then I remembered when you were born and how much I loved you, and then it all came back to me."

"You have a great capacity to love, _gē ge_ , just need to let it out," she said as she laid her hand over his heart.

"I wish I was as confident about that as you are."

"I know," and with another peck on the cheek, she twirled away and ran down towards the engine room and Kaylee. Simon watched her go with a bemused expression, then shook his head and continued on to the bunk.

When he climbed down the ladder, Mal was just finishing up with his paperwork. "That didn't take long." Simon sounded surprised.

"No, I was almost done the other night, but something distracted me," Mal winked at him. "Just hadn't had the chance to get back to it. Glad it's done 'til next time, though. What's for lunch?"

Simon set the tray down on top of the now empty desk, and started lifting the covers off the dishes. "Let's see, there's something that looks like stew, some sweet bread, some fresh tomatoes Book brought back from the Abbey, and for dessert - apple slices. I thought about snitching some of Kaylee's strawberries, but decided I'd better not risk it," he laughed. "Probably just as well, too, since I ran into River on the way here. If I'd had any, she probably would have snatched them back!"

"Reckon you're right about that," Mal laughed along with him. "This looks like a veritable feast, and not a protein bar in sight."

"Praise whatever powers that be!"

They ate in silence for a while, and then Mal said, "So, you were thinking either River or Kaylee might be willing to have a child for us, huh?"

Simon choked on the sip of tea he'd just taken. "You did that on purpose!" he sputtered.

"Might have," Mal grinned, "but it’s a legitimate question. So…"

"So, yes, I was."

"Hmm… Any preference as to which?"

"Actually, yes. River."

"Any particular reason?"

"Well, since she's my sister, if we use her ovaries, it would be the closest thing to having a child that's both yours and mine."

"Figured it was somethin' like that. Makes sense, too. She know what we're thinkin' about doin'?"

"If you mean have I talked to her about this, no. But then, she is a reader, so she probably knows. How do you feel about her being the one to carry a child?"

"Long as she's physically and mentally able, I got no problem with it. But you know this whole idea is just so much speculation 'til we talk to them, don't you? No point going over it, just the two of us, is there?"

"No, I suppose you're right. When do you want to talk to them? And where?"

"Sooner the better, and wherever we can have some privacy. Don't need everybody on this boat knowin' our private business sooner than necessary. Bad enough Zoë and Wash already know."

"Guess we'd better clear up these dishes, then."

"Yup. You know I'm dreadin' this conversation, right?"

"I know. Me, too." They gave each other a brief hug, before climbing out of their bunk to face their future. Together.

* * *

_mèi mèi_ = little sister  
 _gē ge_ = big brother


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River talks to Kaylee about babies.

* * *

"You like babies," River told Simon before twirling away to find Kaylee. All the way to the engine room she thought about Simon and everything he had done for her since rescuing her from The Academy. She had always wished she could find a way to help him, too. She might have just found a way, but she needed to talk to Kaylee first. Kaylee, her shining light, her anchor in a sea of chaos, her friend, her partner, her lover. Yes, she needed to talk to Kaylee.

"Kay…lee," she sang out as she reached the engine room. "Kay…lee."

Kaylee popped her head up from behind _Serenity_ 's engine, "Hey, sweetie! What cha need?" She had a streak of engine grease down the side of her face, and her hair was falling out of the bun she tried to keep it in. She still looked like the sweet young woman River had first seen in the infirmary almost ten years ago, which amazed, and sometimes confused, her. 

Instead of trying to contemplate that anomaly, River let it flow away for later consideration. "Need to talk. Got time?"

"Sure thing, sweetie. Jus' give me a sec' to finish this up, ok?" Kaylee disappeared behind the engine. River stood waiting patiently. She could hear Kaylee working at putting things back together, and knew she'd finish as quickly as possible. "There, all done." Kaylee walked around the engine casing towards River, wiping her greasy hands on a rag that was hanging from the waist of her overalls. She kissed River as they sank to the floor. Putting a hand up to move River's hair off her face, she asked, "What's up?"

River laid her head in Kaylee's lap as she said, "Simon wants me to have Mal's baby."

She felt Kaylee's body tighten with surprise. "WHAT!?!"

"Simon wants…"

"No, no, I heard you the first time. When did he ask you this?"

"Hasn't. Will, though. Want to."

"He hasn't? He will? You do?"

"No. Yes. Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Mal wants children, and he wants Mal to be happy."

"No, not why does Simon… Why do you want to?"

"Oops, sorry. Silly me. Confused."

"You aren't the only one, _qīn'ài de_."

River smiled briefly, but then frowned as she answered, "Want to help Simon because he helped me. Gave up everything for me. Still feel guilty. Might help feel better. Might not. Still want to."

"But, you and Mal… I'm not sure…"

"No, no, _wǒ de yángguāng_. Artificial insemination. Medical procedure. No sex. At least, not with each other." River sat up and kissed Kaylee, letting her hand drift up Kaylee's thigh.

Kaylee stopped River's hand as she broke the kiss. "Not right now, sweetie. Don't want to be distracted. We need to talk about this."

"What's to talk about? I want to. Won't affect us. You're my anchor. Won't cut you loose."

"That's good to know, sweetie, but that's not what I meant. Have you thought about how you'll feel giving up a baby? Not having any say in how it's raised? How it will affect you to see a child you gave birth to grow up as someone else's child? How I will feel watching you go through this?" Kaylee's voice broke on the last question, and tears began falling silently down her face, leaving pale pathways through the grease and grime.

River crawled onto Kaylee's lap and held her as close as she could. "No, no…shh…shh…Be fine. Don't want children. Never did. Mal does. Simon does now…for Mal. Shh…shh…You don't want children…have _Serenity_. Have me. It's enough. Shh…shh…you didn't know. Told you too fast. Shh…shh…I'm sorry." 

Kaylee stopped crying as River held her and reassured her. "I'm sorry, too, sweetie. I know it's hard for you when I get emotional. Are you sure you want to do this? If you are, I'll be fine, but if you have any doubts…"

River put her hands on either side of Kaylee's face, and looked deep into her eyes as she said, "No doubts. Love Simon. Love you more. I'll be fine." She kissed Kaylee, lightly at first, but then deepened the kiss as Kaylee opened to her. Finally, they broke apart, and River touched her forehead to Kaylee's.

They sat quietly for a few moments, until Kaylee reached up and pushed River's hair away from her face again. "So, now what?" she asked.

"Go tell Simon and Mal. They're nervous. Hate to ask. Have to tell them it's okay."

"Ok, sweetie. Do I have time to clean-up first?"

"Yes, if we hurry."

"Come on then. Let's hurry. I don't want to talk to them lookin' like this." 

"Look fine to me. Love you mussed." River stood, pulling Kaylee up off of the floor, and took off running with her in hot pursuit, laughing all the way.

* * *

_qīn'ài de_ = sweetie  
 _wǒ de yángguāng_ = my sunshine


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation in the infirmary.

* * *

Kaylee caught up with River just as they arrived at the room they had claimed in the passenger dorms. 

"No fair! You let me catch you!"

"Maybe. Had fun. Less tense."

"Guess that's so."

Kaylee still wasn't sure how she felt about River having a baby for Mal and Simon, but it was River's choice and she would support her in any way she could. Maybe she'd feel better after they had all talked, which wasn't going to happen if she didn't get cleaned up right quick. 

While River went to the closet to get some clothes for her, Kaylee stripped down and gave herself a quick wipedown. Then she slipped into the clean cover-alls and tanktop River handed her. 

Looking in the mirror to rearrange her hair, she spotted a smear of grease she'd missed. While she cleaned it off, she asked, "So, _qīn'ài de,_ how we gonna handle this? Go knockin' on their bunk door? Call them over the comm? What?" She knew she was being silly, but it was either that or start weeping, and she had no intention of breaking down again.

"Not necessary. Daddies are in the kitchen. I'll go to the infirmary. You go to kitchen, tell Simon I need him in infirmary. He'll think I'm sick. Come rushing in. You come with Mal. We talk."

"Honey, are you sure you want to make Simon think you're sick? He might not be too happy about being tricked."

"He'll be fine. Call me brat. Laugh. Not so nervous. We'll talk."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"I'm sure. Let's go." They left their room, headed for the infirmary and the kitchen. Fortunately, they didn't run into anyone on their way. River slipped quietly into the infirmary as Kaylee kept on to the kitchen. Her luck continued - Mal and Simon were the only ones there. 

Mal had just gone up behind Simon for a hug, when she cleared her throat, "Urm, sorry fellas but River asked me to come get you, Simon. She's in the infirmary. Said she wants you."

"The infirmary?! Is she all right?" Simon asked as he quickly hung up the towel he'd been using to dry the dishes before rushing past her.

Kaylee looked at Mal and swallowed, hard, "Could you come, too? Hold my hand?"

Mal cocked an eyebrow at her, but just said, "Sure thing, _xiăo mèi mèi_. Everything all right?"

"Oh, shiny Cap'n, just shiny." She knew she didn't sound too shiny, though. Couldn't be helped. Maybe when this conversation was over she'd be back to her normal self. Until then…

They arrived at the infirmary in time to hear Simon ask, "River, _mèi mèi_ , are you all right?" They could see her on the medbed, sitting with her hair hanging in front of her face. If Kaylee hadn't known better, she would have thought River had reverted to the way she was before Simon had been able to stop the drug therapy. 

As soon as Kaylee and Mal stepped in the door, River stood up and pushed her hair out of her face. "Yes, _gē ge_ , I'm fine. You like babies."

"What?" Simon stared at River, a very confused look on his face.

"Simon, I think you've been had. Isn't that right, Albatross?" Mal nodded towards Kaylee, who had shut the door and was in the process of tinting the windows.

Looking at Mal, River said, "You like babies, too." She glanced back at Simon, "April Fool, _gē ge_." Simon just looked more confused. "Ancient saying from Earth-that-was. Joke's over. You're the fool."

Simon looked hard at River, and then burst out laughing. "Brat! How could you do that to me? I thought something was really wrong."

River just smiled and winked at Kaylee, who started to laugh as well. Soon, all four of them were laughing somewhat uncontrollably. When they eventually calmed down, Mal sat on the medbed with Simon on the stool next to him. River sank to the floor beside Simon, and Kaylee hovered between them all until Mal patted the seat next to him in invitation. Once they were all settled, he figured, being the captain and all, he'd better start this conversation.

"Well, Albatross, I'm guessin' you've been doin' a little bit o' readin'?" 

River looked up at Simon, who was looking at her with affectionate tolerance while he caressed her hair, "Couldn't help it. Emotions too strong. Sorry."

"That's all right, _mèi mèi_. So, how do you feel about this situation, and have you and Kaylee talked about it?"

"Want to do this. You and Mal want a child. No other way. Happy to do it for you." River reached up and gently caressed Simon's face. "Kaylee's nervous," she said, glancing at her partner.

"You're nervous, Kaylee? Can you tell me why?" asked Simon.

"Well, not sure's I'm nervous, more concerned-like. See, we ain't talked much. River wants to do this, and I support her, but how will this affect her? Being pregnant. And what about after?"

Mal hugged Kaylee as Simon tried his best to answer her questions. "The fact that you support River will be the best thing possible for her, emotionally, throughout this process, if that's one of your concerns?" Kaylee nodded, so he continued, "As for how being pregnant will affect her, I'd imagine it would be the same as for any other woman. Possible nausea, mood swings because of varying hormone levels, sleeplessness during the last trimester, weight gain, etc. All things I would monitor closely. How do you feel about those possibilities, _mèi mèi_?"

River made a face as she looked at Simon and answered, "Don't care. Temporary. You'll help."

"Yes, I will. As for after the baby is born, and Mal and I become its parents, I don't honestly know how that will affect either of you. However, because we will all be together, I would hope that would ease any difficulties. Granted, a whole new set of difficulties could arise, but we'll all just have to be aware of that and try to keep it from happening. Any other questions?"

Kaylee asked, "How do we go about the process?"

"Well," Simon said, "the best thing to do would be to visit a fertility clinic…"

"We ain't got time nor coin for stoppin' at some doctor's office," Mal objected. "Specially one that don't know us."

"I know, love. I only suggest it because I'm not a fertility specialist. However, I do know there are two basic techniques used for surrogacy - artificial insemination and in vitro fertilization. I would prefer artificial insemination."

"Why?" Kaylee wondered.

"Because in vitro fertilization is a more complicated procedure, and is known for causing multiple births - as many as six babies at once." Simon winked at Mal, as he said this. Mal glared at him as he continued, "It's possible, though unlikely, to have multiple births with artificial insemination, but usually only twins, maybe triplets. Also, it's a fairly simple process, as long as neither of the donors has an unknown problem, so I should be able to perform the procedure."

"Twins or triplets? Unknown problem?" Kaylee looked worried.

"Twins or triplets are no more likely via artificial insemination than they are through normal fertilization. Unknown problems could be low sperm count or inability of a fertilized egg to grow, among other things. But I don't think we need to borrow trouble at this stage."

"So, what do we do at this stage?" asked Mal.

"First, River needs to track her cycles so we can determine when she's fertile. That will take some time, at least a couple of months, so we all have time to think about what we're doing. And, River, if you change your mind, Mal and I would completely understand. Isn't that right, love?"

"Absolutely. Good to know there's time for all of us to really talk about this. Want you to be totally certain it's what you want to do."

"Already sure. Won't change my mind. Will start tracking. What happens next?"

"Well, when we can determine when you're fertile, I'll collect Mal's semen," for all his medical detachment, and the fact they'd been together for so long, Simon blushed as he said this. Mal looked uncomfortable as well. "Then I'll insert a catheter…"

"Oh, hey, I don't need to hear this do I?" asked Mal with a haunted look on his face. 

Kaylee punched him on the arm as she said, "Grow up, Captain! I need to be clear about everythin' that's involved here." Mal closed his eyes and resigned himself to hearing all the embarrassing details. Oh, he was gonna have a talk with Simon later…

"…into River's uterus," Simon continued as if he hadn't heard his husband or friend, "and inject the semen through the catheter. We'll have to wait for a few days after the procedure to know if it worked. We may also have to perform the procedure more than once, depending on how well it works the first time."

Mal groaned. "Are you finished? Not sure how much more of this I can take."

"Yes, I think that about covers it. Any more questions, Kaylee? River?"

"Nah, I'm shiny. Thanks, Simon," Kaylee came over and gave him a hug as he and River stood.

River just kissed his cheek, and winked at Mal, as she left with Kaylee.

After they were gone, Mal looked over at Simon and asked, "How am I ever gonna keep their respect, you keep embarrassin' me like that?"

"Well, I could have suggested we use a turkey baster, would that have made you feel better?"

"What's a turkey? For that matter, what's a turkey baster?"

"A turkey was a fowl on Earth-that-was that was generally eaten at a feast called Thanksgiving. Some cultures stuffed the cavity of the bird's body before baking it. A baster was a tube used to suck up the liquid during baking and spray it…"

"Never mind! I get the picture! Wish I didn't! Why are you telling me this?" Mal could only be thankful that Simon hadn't mentioned this while River and Kaylee had still been in the room. He knew his face had to have turned about ten shades of red by now.

"Because you thought talking about a catheter was embarrassing."

"Wasn't just the catheter."

"Oh?"

"Nah. Also all that 'low sperm count' and 'I'll collect Mal's semen'. Wanted to crawl into a hole and forget about this whole thing 'bout then."

"I'm sorry, love. But it had to be said."

"Yeah, I know. Can we just stop talkin' about it now, though?" Mal asked as he stood and started to leave.

"Certainly." Simon reached for Mal as he passed, and pulled him into a hug. They stood contentedly for a few moments before leaving the infirmary. There was nothing to do now but continue their life as usual, and wait.

* * *

_qīn'ài de_ = sweetie  
 _xiăo mèi mèi_ = dear little sister  
 _mèi mèi_ = little sister  
 _gē ge_ = big brother


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things just take time.

* * *

Life continued in its normal pattern aboard _Serenity_ after the conversation in the infirmary. The shipment was delivered to Beaumonde with relatively few problems. New jobs were found, deliveries were made, injuries were taken care of. There was food and fuel, and they were still flying. Life was good.

Without involving anyone else on the crew, Kaylee, River, Mal and Simon talked frequently about the wisdom of the step they were contemplating. River remained adamant about becoming a surrogate mother for Mal and Simon, never wavering in her commitment to the idea.

She tracked her cycles closely, happy that she had a cycle to track. She had stopped having her menses during her time at The Academy, and had only started up again about eight years ago. At first, there had been no rhythm to her cycles, but as the years had gone by, and the drug therapy had ceased, her body had settled into the rhythm nature had intended. Now she knew, almost to the minute, when she was due. This helped Simon immensely in determining when she was likely to be fertile. 

She had undergone the procedure several times now, with no success. The first time had been the most difficult, not medically, but emotionally. The four of them had had such high hopes, but then her menses had come. Kaylee and Simon had taken it in stride, but Mal had been very disappointed. She had tried to reassure him that the time wasn't right yet, but he hadn't wanted to listen. Nor had he wanted to listen any time after that. She knew he thought this wasn't going to work, but she also knew he was wrong. 

She had undergone the procedure again yesterday, and this time she was sure it had worked. Mal wouldn't take her word for it, though. So, while he, Zoë, and Jayne were out on the latest job, she went to the infirmary to talk to Simon. 

"The timing was right," she told him as she walked in the door.

"I'm sorry, _mèi mèi_ ," Simon looked up from the medical journal he was reading. "What did you say?"

"Procedure worked. Test for success."

Simon tried not to get too excited, not wanting to get his hopes up for no reason. "How can you be sure, _mèi mèi_?"

"Just am. No one else will be. Take test."

"Okay," Simon said as he found a specimen cup and handed it to River. "I need a urine sample."

She rolled her eyes, knowing quite well by this time what was needed. "Be right back."

Simon puttered around the infirmary as he waited for River to return, putting his medical journal away, preparing the equipment for the test, pacing the floor when there was nothing left to do, trying not to be too optimistic. Finally, River returned and he started running the test. 

River sat quietly and waited. She already knew the results, so wasn't the least nervous. She tried to get Simon to sit next to her, but he didn't seem able to sit still. He'd sit for a bit, then pop up to check the equipment, then pace some more before sitting down again. It was really very tiring to watch, so when he sat down again, she did the only thing she knew to get him to stay - she crawled onto his lap. "Stop, Simon. Making me tired. Be patient."

"Sorry, _mèi mèi_ , I can't seem to help it. I didn't think I'd be this nervous," he said with a smile as he hugged her close. He couldn't remember the last time he'd held her like this. "Have I told you lately how much I love you, _xiăo mèi mèi_?" he whispered. 

"Not out loud. But I know," River said as she lay her hand on his heart. "Love you, too, _gē ge_." They sat quietly, communing as only they could, until the equipment beeped, signaling that the testing was finished.

"So, I'm going to go over there and read that you're pregnant, hmm?" Simon asked. River nodded her head where it lay on his shoulder, and he asked, "Are you ready for all the over-protectiveness that's bound to come your way over the next nine months?"

"You're not over-protective. At least, not anymore." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He returned the gesture as he replied, "I was thinking more about Mal, and maybe even Kaylee."

"Oh. Kaylee'll be fine. You'll handle Mal. Somehow." With that River jumped up from his lap, pulling him up with her, and hauled him over to the equipment. "See. Procedure worked."

"Yes, it did, _mèi mèi_. Thank you." Simon's eyes were suspiciously bright as he hugged his little sister.

* * *

_mèi mèi_ = little sister  
 _xiăo mèi mèi_ = dear little sister  
 _gē ge_ = big brother


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why can't things ever go smooth?

* * *

Mal, Zoë, and Jayne weren't due back on _Serenity_ for at least another hour, so Simon and River decided to find Kaylee to share the news of River's pregnancy. They were half way to the engine room when Wash's voice came over the comm, "Simon, get your medkit. You're needed in the cargo bay."

Simon rushed to the nearest comm unit and asked, "Who's hurt? How badly?"

"Don't know. Jayne just said they're on their way and should be here in less than five minutes."

"I'm on my way." Simon turned to River, intending to tell her to go to Kaylee, but she was already on her way back to the infirmary. By the time he caught up to her, she had his bag in her hand and was about to head to the cargo bay. They ran the rest of the way in silence, while he thought to himself _Focus… Focus… It could be nothing. Then why the rush? Focus… Please, don't let it be Mal. Focus… Not Mal. Focus…_ They arrived in the cargo bay just as the mule drove up the ramp. _Oh, God, it's Mal! Focus… Don't fall apart! Focus… Oh, God! Mal! Focus… Focus…_

By the time the mule stopped, Simon was right next to it, totally focused. "What happened?"

"Gorram buyers thought they didn't need to pay," Jayne explained.

"Cap'n took exception to the idea. Unfortunately, they got in a couple of lucky shots," Zoë continued.

"Won't be gittin' anymore," Jayne stated matter-of-factly.

"I take it, then, that we need to be gone?" Simon asked. Throughout the conversation, he had been examining Mal. He'd been shot in the right shoulder and the left thigh. Nothing looked life threatening, but until Simon had Mal in the infirmary he couldn't be sure. "Why's he unconscious?" Simon asked as he thought to himself _He should be awake, trying to convince me he's fine, if all that's wrong are two gunshot wounds. Huh, all that's wrong…_

"Didn't hit his head, Doc," Zoë said from her position by the comm, where she had just let Wash know they were on board and should leave. "He was awake when we got him to the mule. We were a long way out, though, might've passed out from the bumpy ride."

"All right. Help me get him to the infirmary." Simon had long ago procured a gurney to be left in the cargo bay at all times. There were just too many injuries with this crew to not have one on hand. Jayne lifted Mal onto it before going to the foot, and with Zoë at the head and Simon leading the way, they got Mal to the infirmary in short order, River following slowly behind.

Simon spent the next several hours in surgery, cleaning and closing Mal's wounds. Mal had started to come around during the cleaning stage, but Simon had already given him a local anesthetic and quickly sedated him since he hadn't needed Mal awake and trying to tell him he was fine. Fortunately, the wounds had proved non-life threatening, but removing the bullets had taken some time. Simon didn't think there'd been any serious nerve damage, but wouldn't know for sure until Mal woke up. River had assisted him calmly throughout the surgery, and was now curled up with Kaylee on the couch in the common room. 

Simon had just returned to the infirmary after telling everyone that Mal was going to be fine, and could have visitors later. He'd managed to stay focused and hold himself together during the surgery, but now that the need for clarity was gone, he was fast approaching a state of collapse. He pulled the stool over to the bedside, and sat down. Taking Mal's hand in his, he reached up to brush the hair off Mal's forehead before kissing the hand he held. "Oh, Mal, what am I going to do? I was so scared today when Zoë and Jayne brought you back. I managed to pull myself together. But what about next time, or the time after that? What happens when I can't focus because I'm too scared I'll lose you? I know you don't want to hear this, which is why I'll never say it to you when you're awake, but oh, I wish we could live a different life. One where you didn't get injured every time we turn around. One where we didn't have to worry about coin, food and fuel all the time. I love you so much, and I'll never leave, but I wish some things could be different. Especially now." By the time Simon finished, his head was lying on Mal's stomach and he drifted off to sleep.

Mal woke slowly to the sound of Simon's voice. He felt fuzzy, like he'd been drugged. _Gonna have to have words with Simon. Knows how I feel 'bout bein' doped up. Why'd he do that, anyway? Oh yeah, got shot. Not like that's not happened before. Oh, well, maybe I'll let the dopin' slide this time. What's that he's sayin'? So tired, think I'll just go back to sleep. Especially now?_ Sleep overtook Mal before he could wake Simon up and ask him what that meant.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon gives Mal the news.

* * *

Simon woke to the feel of Mal's fingers combing through his hair. He sat up slowly, stretching muscles that had lain too long in unfamiliar positions, and smiled at Mal. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Hey, yourself," Mal tried to smile back, but it was more of a grimace than anything else. "Considerin' I've been shot, doped, and operated on, guess I'm not feelin' too bad - not shiny, but not bad. Think I could get a drink? Feels like a desert took up residence in m'throat."

Simon jumped up to get Mal a glass of water, helping him to take a drink. "Sorry, love. I shouldn't have fallen asleep like that. You should have had something to drink earlier."

Mal took Simon's hand and brushed a kiss across the knuckles. "Hush, now. It's fine. I'm sorry you were so worried on my account that you couldn't even sleep on the couch out there. You wanna tell me why you're not yellin' at me 'bout gettin' injured, like you usually do?"

Simon gave a choked laugh as he said, "Would it do me any good?"

"No more'n it has in the past."

"That's what I figured, so I thought I'd save myself the trouble." Simon winked as he smiled at Mal.

"Probably for the best. What's done is done, no changin' it." Mal reached up and brought Simon down for a kiss. "So, how long you gonna make me stay here?"

"Well, your leg's not going to be in any shape for walking for quite a while. Don't try to argue with me, I've been shot in the thigh, remember? I know what it feels like. So, no climbing up and down the ladder to our bunk for at least a week." Mal started to grumble, but Simon stopped him by putting his fingers on Mal's mouth. "That doesn't mean you have to stay in here for a week. I'll fix up my old room for us. That should do fine for as long as you'll need to be able to walk comfortably. Your arm should be fine as well. Try not to move it too much for a couple of days. I don't think there was any nerve damage, so don't try to cause any by moving it too much too soon. Use it more than I'd like, and I _will_ put it in a sling, _dŏng ma_?" Simon was in full doctor mode by the end of this speech.

"And, just how'm I supposed to captain this boat while I'm confined?" Mal protested.

"I didn't say anything about being confined. Although I would like you to rest tonight and tomorrow. After that, you can do captainy things. In the meantime, Zoë's quite capable of handling ship's business. Let her. Now, I'm going to go make up our room. Why don't you rest until I get back?" Simon caressed Mal's cheek, and leaned down to give him a kiss.

With nothing better to do, Mal lay contemplating his day. He tried wiggling both his arm and leg. Both caused some pain, so he figured he'd better follow Simon's advice. Of course, he'd complain as much as he thought he could get away with over the next few days, but Simon was used to that. It'd be fun to see if he could rile him up some. Flustered Simon was too gorramn cute for his own good. 

Mal thought back to just before the job went south. _Why is it that buyers so often think they can get away without payin' for the job? I look like some kind of pushover? You'd think after all this time the word would be out that I do the job, I get paid._ He snorted quietly. _Don't remember much after bein' shot 'til I woke up after surgery. Simon'd been talking then. Said something I was gonna ask him about. What was it? Can't remember._ He'd gone back to sleep, only to wake up to find Simon's head lying on his stomach. _How long does it take to make up a room? What was that Simon said earlier? Wish I could remember…_

Simon came back into the infirmary and asked, "Are you ready to move to a more comfortable bed?"

"'Bout gorramn time," Mal grumbled. "Thought maybe you forgot about me."

"Never, love. Now sit up carefully. Here, let me help you." Between the two of them they got Mal upright on the side of the infirmary bed. "Take some deep breaths. Okay? Do you want some pain medication?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Let's just get this over and done with."

"All right. Lean on me. That's it. You're doing fine." It took some time, and maneuvering, but they finally got Mal settled in the bed in Simon's old room. "I'll be right back, love. I'm going to get my bag. You really need a painkiller. You won't be able to rest tonight without it."

"I said, I'm fine. Don't need any more drugs."

"Humor me," Simon said as he walked out the door.

Mal was more exhausted than he cared to admit, but he hated to take any more drugs. _Hate that fuzzy feelin'. Make it so's I can't remember things. Like what Simon said earlier. What was it he said? He'd sounded so worried. Oh yeah! That was it._

As Simon walked back into the room, Mal asked, "What did you mean earlier when you said 'especially now'?"

Simon hesitated a moment in the doorway, but then continued on into the room. Ignoring Mal's question for the time being, he pulled a container of pain relief pills from his medbag, shook two into his hand, and got a glass of water. Turning to Mal he said, "Take these. You won't get fuzzy. They'll relieve the pain so you can sleep."

"Don't need…"

"Please, Mal."

"Oh, all right," Mal gave in gracelessly. "Never can turn you down when you say please," he grumbled.

_Don't I know it._ Simon smirked to himself as he started undressing for bed.

"You haven't answered my question."

"I know. I didn't realize you heard me earlier. Did you hear anything else?"

"Heard your voice as I woke up, but didn't hear any words 'til you said 'especially now.' Was gonna ask you earlier what you meant, but just remembered again. So? What'd you mean?"

Simon eased carefully under the covers next to Mal. Lying on his side, propped up on his elbow so he could look at Mal's face, he said, "I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you, but, well… River's pregnant."

* * *

_dŏng ma_ = understand


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal can't believe the news.

* * *

Mal looked stunned. "Are you sure? I thought she just…I mean, it's always taken longer to be sure she wasn't pregnant. How can you be sure she is so quickly?"

"Yes, Mal, I'm sure. She came into the infirmary while you were gone, and told me the procedure had succeeded. We did the proper medical tests, and she's pregnant." Simon smiled gently at Mal.

"River's pregnant. We're gonna be parents. I can't hardly believe it. We're gonna be parents, Simon!" The longer Mal talked, the more excited he became, until he suddenly reached up and pulled Simon down for a long, tender kiss. Unfortunately, he then tried to pull Simon into a hug using his injured arm. "Ow! Gorramn it! Wish I hadn't been shot!"

"So do I, love. Maybe you'll remember this the next time?" Simon couldn't resist teasing Mal just a bit as he cuddled against Mal's side.

" _Bì zuǐ._ What happens now?"

"Now we spend the next nine months waiting, just like every other parent-to-be. And you try not to be over-protective. I've been given orders to handle you if you are," Simon grinned when Mal frowned at him.

"Does Kaylee know?"

"I don't know. River and I were on our way to tell her when the call came that you were injured. River assisted me in surgery, but then joined Kaylee. I haven't had a chance to talk to them, but I wouldn't be surprised if River has told her. Why?"

Mal shrugged lightly. "No reason really. Just curious."

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow. Why don't you try to get some sleep now? Your body needs it."

"Yeah, I'm not sure I'll be able to, though. Too busy thinkin' 'bout havin' a baby. Can you imagine? Us as parents. Who'd've ever thought, huh?"

"Yes, it is rather amazing," Simon smiled happily. "But we have time to get used to the idea. Right now you need to stop thinking and sleep. Let me see what I can do about that." He sat up and began gently caressing Mal's forehead, slowly working his way down to Mal's chest. "Relax, Mal. Feel my hands. Listen to my voice. Don't think. Relax. Feel. Listen." 

As Simon caressed him and talked quietly, Mal slowly relaxed. He was almost asleep when he murmured, " _Wŏ ài nĭ_."

Simon leaned down and kissed Mal gently as he responded, "I love you, too," before joining his husband in sleep.

* * *

_Bì zuǐ._ = Shut up  
 _Wŏ ài nĭ_ = I love you


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River gives Kaylee the news

* * *

After assisting Simon with Mal's surgery, River joined Kaylee in the common room. They snuggled quietly for a while as River relaxed. She didn't usually assist Simon. Inara had become quite a competent nurse in the years since rejoining the crew, and usually assisted as she had at Becca's birth. Today, however, Simon had needed River's ability to anticipate what needed to be done, and done quickly. Once he'd determined that Mal's injuries were not life-threatening, she'd stayed with him rather than switch nurses in the middle of surgery. She was glad to have done it, but she was a bundle of nerves by the time surgery was finished. So many emotions, so close to the surface, made it harder for her to control her mind. Sitting with Kaylee always restored her equilibrium; it was one of the things that had drawn her to the mechanic in the first place.

Once Simon assured everyone that Mal was fine, and they all peeked in the infirmary to see both men sleeping quietly, everyone dispersed. Kaylee went to keep an eye on _Serenity_ 's engines, and River followed. She sat quietly for a time, letting the soothing sounds of the ship surround her and calm her mind. Eventually, though, she called, "Kaylee?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Come? Sit?"

Kaylee came and sat, brushing the hair off River's forehead, as she asked, "Ya feeling better, now?"

"Yes. You and _Serenity_ soothe me. Need to tell you…"

"What d'ya need to tell me, _qīn'ài de_?"

"Procedure worked. I'm pregnant."

"Oh. Ain't it awful soon to be sure?"

"No. Went to Simon. Took test. Positive."

"Oh. Well, how d'ya feel? Happy?"

"Yes, very happy. Simon is happy, too. How are you?"

"Stunned, I think. I know we been plannin' this, but now it's real, ain't it? You have a new life growin' in you! One that you'll give to Mal and Simon after it's born. It's a lot to absorb. But, I'm happy for you and them, really I am! Is there anythin' I can do for you?"

"Want pickles and ice cream."

"What? River, sweetie, we're out in the black! And I ain't sure we got any ice cream on board. Might be able to find pickles, but…"

"Kaylee?"

"Hmm?"

"April Fool!" River grinned at her lover.

"Oh, you!" Kaylee slapped River lightly on the arm before leaning in to kiss her soundly. 

One thing led to another, and soon anyone caring to listen would have heard the sounds of sighs and moans added to the sounds of _Serenity_ 's engines as the ship continued traveling through the black.

* * *

_qīn'ài de_ = sweetie


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine months in the life.

* * *

They managed to keep River's pregnancy secret for almost a month. It took that long for Mal's injuries to heal sufficiently for him to have total mobility. Once he was up and about, keeping the secret had been impossible. Not only had he been in too good of a mood for someone who hadn't been able to get around easily for such an extended period, he'd taken to openly watching River and constantly asking if she needed anything. In short, his over-protective streak had been unleashed. Simon and Kaylee both tried to rein him in, while River tried to ignore him. 

Finally, Zoë had asked outright, "What's gotten into you, Captain? Haven't seen you like this since... Oh."

"Yeah. 'Oh'," smiled Mal. "River's pregnant."

"Congratulations, Sir, but don't you think you'd better back off before either Kaylee or Simon resorts to violence?"

"Easier said than done," Mal grinned sheepishly, "but I reckon you're right."

"I am. When you gonna tell the rest of the crew?"

"Hadn't thought about it much, but reckon we might as well make an announcement soon."

"Sooner the better. Jayne's been lookin' at you, and I can almost see the wheels turnin' in that brain o' his, wonderin' what's up. And Shepherd and Inara don't deserve bein' left in the dark either."

"Conjure you're right. Let it go 'til tonight, though. Okay? We'll fill everybody in at dinner."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Hope it goes smoother than most of our other ones."

They had made the announcement at dinner that evening. Jayne had been a mite confused, first trying to figure out how two men could have a child and then trying to figure out how River got pregnant without sexin', but when Simon had explained, without a lot of detail, that it was a medical procedure, he'd accepted it with a "whatever floats your boat" attitude and continued eating. Inara had been genuinely pleased for them, as had Book.

***

Mal's over-protective streak continued unabated. Simon tried everything he could think of to keep Mal away from River. Whenever they were planetside, and a job was finished, Simon would take Mal shopping for supplies, out for dinner, out for a walk, anything to give Kaylee and River time together without interference. During downtime on the ship, they spent a lot of time in their bunk. Simon even went so far as to get a game of hoopball going now and then. He'd thought it had been hard distracting Mal after Eddie was born, but this was turning out to be even more difficult, especially since he wouldn't have minded spending a little time with his sister himself.

Pregnancy agreed with River. It smoothed her rough edges. The weight she gained looked good on her. She didn't suffer the usual complications of nausea and cravings. Sometimes, though, she seemed to withdraw into herself. When asked about that, she said she was "communing with new soul," which seemed logical. Zoë had done the same thing, just not as frequently.

Ever since River had learned to control her psychic abilities, she had talked in short, terse sentences. Using the fewest words possible to get her point across had allowed her to control the rest of her brain more easily. Now, though, she was frequently long-winded. It took some getting used to. Simon told Mal it was the closest he'd seen her be like her old self since she'd left home for The Academy. He'd tried to maintain a dispassionate front when he said it, but Mal had seen the residual hurt and anger in his eyes. Their love-making that night had been especially tender.

The first time Mal had felt the baby move, he'd been overawed. He thought he finally understood how Wash had felt during Zoë's pregnancies when he'd caught them cuddling at odd times. Of course, he couldn't touch River the same way Wash had touched Zoë, but he was grateful to her whenever she let him feel the baby. Occasionally, River would invite Mal and Simon into her and Kaylee's room. Once there, the four of them would talk quietly while Mal and Simon's joined hands lay on her stomach feeling their baby. The peace and contentment that came over Mal during those times was like nothing he'd felt since before the war.

Mal had asked not to be told the sex of their child. "Call me old-fashioned," he'd said, "but I want t' be surprised. Ain't like it'll make a difference anyways. It'll still be our child, and I'll love it the same, boy or girl." Not daring to say so, Simon had thought that was sweet, and had acquiesced.

***

As River reached the final stages of her pregnancy, it became harder for her to get around the ship. She was still graceful on her feet, but the extra bulk she was carrying made it difficult to get from one place to another. Kaylee and Mal had both expressed their concerns to Simon, who had told them not to worry, that everything was proceeding as normal.

"But Zoë was never that big," Mal had protested.

"It's all right, love. Every woman's body handles pregnancy differently. Trust me, River's fine," Simon had replied.

**

"She's havin' a hard time sleepin', Simon," Kaylee had told him. "Seems she can't get comfortable. Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I'm sorry, Kaylee. I know it's hard for you." Simon hugged Kaylee as she sniffled on his shoulder. "River can be a real grump when she's tired, and you're having to bear the brunt of that. But I don't want to give her a sedative. Anything I give her could also affect…"

"I know. It's just so hard."

"Shh, it's okay," Simon stroked her hair as he held her. "Have you tried any of the relaxation techniques we talked about?"

"Yeah. Sometimes they work, other times she just pulls away and won't let me near her."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"Oh, would you?"

"Of course I will. Don't know if it'll help any, after all I'm only her boob of a brother, but I'll try." Simon smiled when his comment had the desired effect of making Kaylee giggle. "Feel better now?"

"Yes, thank you." Kaylee smiled, wiped away her tears, kissed his cheek and left the infirmary.

**

Simon found River in the lounge off the kitchen where she was playing cards with Inara. He smiled at them when he walked in, but instead of interrupting them, he poured himself a cup of tea. He stood at the stove, blowing across the top of his cup to cool the tea, trying to make himself as unobtrusive as possible. He couldn't hear their conversation, just the gentle tones of Inara's voice, talking soothingly to River. River didn't seem to be upset, so, having learned tact somewhere along the way, he decided to leave them to their game and conversation, and took his cup of tea back to the infirmary with him. "Enjoy your game," he commented to them as he left. They both acknowledged him with small, secret smiles.

A short time later, as he was taking inventory of his supplies, River interrupted him, speaking from the doorway, "You worry too much, _gē ge_."

"Do I? I'm sorry. Old habit, you know," he said with a smile. "Would you like to sit down?"

"Not in here. Not time yet. Soon."

"Yes, you're right. It will be soon, and then you'll be able to get around just like before. Come on, let's go sit out here." He guided her to one of the chairs in the common room. "Kaylee tells me you're not sleeping well. Is there anything I can do?"

"She worries too much, too. Nothing to be done but wait. We're fine," River said as she gently rubbed her stomach. 

"I know. Maybe if you take several short naps during the day?"

"Maybe. Tired now. Read to me?"

"Of course, _mèi mèi_. What would you like me to read? Some poetry, perhaps."

"Mmm…sounds good." River leaned back sleepily in the chair as Simon opened a book of poetry he found on the table. Soon the smooth tones of his voice, and the rhythm of the words, lulled her to sleep. Several minutes later Mal walked in on his way to the infirmary in search of Simon. Simon glanced up at him with a smile, but continued to read as Mal quietly sat down next to him. Mal leaned his head against the back of the couch, closed his eyes, and soon he, too, fell asleep as he listened to the sound and cadence of his husband's voice. They were still there two hours later, when Kaylee came looking for River, but by then Simon had stopped reading and joined them in slumber, his head on Mal's lap. Kaylee smiled sweetly as she turned down the light and went back to her engine, happy that River was finally getting some much needed rest.

* * *

_gē ge_ = big brother  
 _mèi mèi_ = little sister


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day arrives.

* * *

"Simon, are you awake? Simon?" Kaylee's voice on the comm in their bunk finally roused Simon. 

Rolling out of bed, he stumbled to the unit. "Yeah, Kaylee. I'm here. Everything okay?" He rubbed his hands over his face trying to wake up.

"River says it's time."

"All right, give me a couple of minutes and I'll meet you in the infirmary."

"Ok."

Simon turned to get his clothes, and bumped into the solid wall of Mal's chest. Mal's arms came up to steady him as Simon said, "Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you were awake."

"'S all right, _ài chēng_. So, it's time, huh?" Mal hugged him briefly before releasing him to turn on the light.

"Yes, but I'm sure it will be hours yet. You don't have to…" Simon was dressing even as he spoke.

"Don't be ridiculous. This is our child we're talkin' about. I'll be there." Mal pulled Simon into another embrace, kissing him quickly, before locating his own clothing.

"All right, but don't blame me if you don't get anything captainy done today," Simon grinned. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Only a couple o' hours before we were supposed to get up."

"Ah, well, at least I had a better night's sleep than with Becca. Hope River and Kaylee got some, too. Ready?"

"Yep. Let's go."

***

Simon had been right. It was hours later, and still nothing much was happening. He'd tried to convince Mal to go about normal ship's business, but Mal wouldn't budge from the area. All the members of the crew had stopped by at various times during the day to lend moral support, and keep Mal from getting in the way. Mostly they had succeeded, but he was still nervous, and tended to pace back and forth between the infirmary and the common room.

River was tired, but doing well. She and Kaylee had walked several times around the cargo bay earlier, but they were now in the infirmary as River's contractions grew closer together and the time drew near. Simon had given her a local anesthetic to help with the pain, and draped a sheet across her from the waist down.

"Okay, _mèi mèi_ , you're fully dilated. You're close now; I can see the baby's head. Next contraction you can start pushing. Inara, next time he walks by, would you tell Mal he can come in?"

"Speak of the devil," Inara commented, "there he is. Mal? It's almost time. You can come in if you'd like."

Stepping into the room, he walked over and gave Kaylee a quick hug before taking River's hand in his. "Hey, there, Albatross. How ya doin'?"

River shot him one of her patented "you are such a boob" looks then squeezed his hand as her next contraction hit. When it passed, she gasped, "I'm…good. How's…your…hand?"

Shaking it out a little, Mal grinned, "Just don't break my trigger finger, and it'll be fine." Stepping behind her and taking both her hands in his, he continued, "You just grip as hard as you need to, whenever you need to."

Time passed in a blur as everything began happening at once. River's contractions were coming one on top of another. Simon was encouraging her with soft "You're doing fine, _mèi mèi_ "'s. Kaylee helped her with her breathing and her focus. And Mal grunted quietly whenever she squeezed his hands. Before they knew it, it was time for the final push and Simon was holding a newborn baby.

Simon looked up at Mal, grinning from ear to ear, as he announced, "We have a daughter, Mal." He handed the baby to Inara while he tended to River.

The look on his face matching Simon's, Mal leaned down to kiss River's forehead before walking over to where Inara was just finishing cleaning up the baby. She wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed her to Simon, who then stepped into Mal's embrace. They stood quietly, lost in the wonder of the moment, before Mal looked up at River and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Not done yet, though."

"Huh?"

"Oh, yes, that's right." Simon quickly returned to doctor mode. "We're not quite done. Mal, would you take our daughter? You can sit over there, no need to go back to the common room." With that, he turned back to River. Placing one hand on her abdomen, he asked, "You ready?"

"No hands to squeeze. Otherwise, yes."

"I'm sorry, but I need my hands, and Mal's kind of busy."

"You can squeeze my hands, _qīn'ài de_ ," said Kaylee, taking River's hands in hers.

"You sure? Don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure. It'll be shiny, you'll see."

"Okay. Ohh, contraction!"

"It's fine, River. Go ahead and push. This time shouldn't take as long." Simon was correct. River pushed a couple more times, and then Simon was holding another baby. He immediately handed the baby to Inara, who cleaned and wrapped it while he finished the final details with River.

Mal had been so intent on his new daughter that he hadn't been paying attention to what was going on, but at the sound of crying he looked up in shock. "What?" And there was Simon, walking towards him holding another baby as the women looked on. "Twins?" he asked, totally dumbfounded.

"That's right, love. We also have a son." He placed the baby in Mal's arms, giving him a tender kiss before turning to finish taking care of River.

Mal stopped him with a question. "That's all, right? Only twins? Not triplets?"

"Yes, Mal. That's all. Isn't two enough?" Simon laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Two's enough. Just wanted to make sure you didn't have any more surprises for me."

"No more surprises, love. Now let me make sure River's doing all right."

"Go. I'll be here, contemplatin' names for these two young'uns."

When Simon returned to River's side, he noticed that Inara had taken care of getting River comfortable. "Thank you, Inara. I shouldn't have left that for you."

"It's quite all right, Simon. You were busy, and for good reason. Congratulations." Inara gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking over to talk to Mal.

Simon turned to River and asked, "So, _mèi mèi_ , how are you feeling?"

"Tired. Didn't sleep much last night. Can Kaylee and I go to our room? Don't like to be in here if not necessary."

"I know, _mèi mèi_. How about you stay in here for the next hour, and if everything's fine, then you can go to your room?"

"Okay, if I must," River let out a long-suffering sigh.

Simon held her hands as he leaned down to give her a kiss. "Thank you, _xiăo mèi mèi_ , for everything."

"You're welcome," she smiled at him. "Now you can worry about someone else. Stop worrying about me." Simon laughed as Mal joined them. 

"Well, husband, I think it's time you took a turn holdin' these young'uns," Mal said with a grin, "so's I can thank these two ladies properly." Passing the babies to Simon, he caught Kaylee up in an exuberant hug. Then he turned to River, and taking both her hands in his, he said, "I don't know how to thank you enough, my Albatross. I never thought the day would come that I'd have a child, and today you've given me two. I don't have the words to express my gratitude." And, with tears in his eyes, he leaned down to give her a hug.

"Take care of them; love them. All the thanks I need," River said as she returned the hug.

Not sure he could trust his voice, Simon cleared his throat a couple of times, then said, "I think it's time we leave River to get some rest. You can stay with her, if you'd like, Kaylee, but how about we introduce these children to the rest of the family? Did you come up with any names, love?"

Before Mal could say anything, River spoke up, "Names are Hope and Benjamin. Told me earlier."

Simon looked questioningly at Mal, and Mal shrugged as he said, "Who are we to argue with a reader? Hope and Benjamin it is." And each of them carrying a child, he and Simon stepped into the common room to introduce their children to their little corner of the 'verse.

* * *

_ài chēng_ = love  
 _mèi mèi_ = little sister  
 _qīn'ài de_ = sweetie  
 _xiăo mèi mèi_ = dear little sister


End file.
